


Princes don't marry servant boys

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Amnesiac Castiel, Anastasia AU, Dancing, Hate to Love, Leviathans, M/M, Memory Loss, Paris (City), Prince Castiel, Servant Dean, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, but first in the later chapters, dog kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia 1916: The evil sorcerer Metatron curses the royal Novak family. When Castiel and his older brother Michael try to flee they get help form the servant boy Dean. But Castiel and Michael get separated and Michael believes his younger brother has died.<br/>10 years later: There is the rumour that Castiel is still alive. Dean and his brother are looking for a doppelgänger of him  to get the money Michael has promised to give to those who will return his beloved brother to him. They find the orphan Cas, who has no idea who he is but only wants to find his family. Little do the two brothers know that they found the real Castiel when they trick him, to come with them.<br/>And then there is still Metatron who wants to see all of the Novaks dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU of the film "Anastasia", even though it's historical not correct my love for the moive is endless and if you haven't seen it you definitely should.  
> I'm a dyslexic and not a native speaker so I'm sorry for every spelling / grammar mistake.  
> If you enjoyed this story leave kudos or a comment :)  
> Now have fun ;)

 

It was the winter of 1916. It was the time of pomposity, elegance, and grand parties. One of those balls was the Novak tricentennial. It was an event the family of the Tsar had been looking for for a long time. Especially Michael who was really happy to see the youngest of his siblings again. Castiel.

Michael had moved to Paris and returned home all six months and stayed for two weeks. He had left the duty to rule Russia in the hands of his brother Lucifer who was currently dancing with Castiel. He couldn't take his eyes of them while he climbed up the stairs to sit down on his throne.

Michael enjoyed being home, enjoyed the frisky atmosphere, and enjoyed seeing his brothers so happy together on the dance floor. And even thought the hall was filled with bright and joyful people, nobody was shining as bright as Castiel.

Michael was not the only one who noticed the special beauty basically breaking out of his youngest brother. If the emperor had turned his head around, he would have spotted a young servant boy named Dean Winchester.

****

Dean had snuck out of the kitchen into the ballroom to catch a glimpse of the colourful luxury of the upper nobility and had only meant to say for a few seconds when the young prince had captured his attention. First of all he was gorgeous with his tousled pitch black hair and his piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to have the sky locked up inside of them. But it was not only his good looks that kept Dean's attention drawn to him, it was the way he seemed to cast a spell over anyone who looked at him for longer than two seconds. His movements were elegant event though he was running towards his oldest brother and the way his face lit up with excitement made Dean's heart beat faster.

Dean was in the perfect distance for them not to notice him, but for him to understand every word they said.

Dean saw how the emperor handed his younger a brother a small little box coloured in green and gold.

“A jewel box?” Castiel asked and despite his young age his voice was deep and husky, sending shivers down Dean's spine.

But before Dean could here the answer of Michael he was suddenly gripped from behind and pulled away forcefully.  
“Dean!” an angry voice he identified as his father, “You are not allowed to be here, you belong it the kitchen!”  
Dean tried to get a last glance of the young hire of the russian throne, but his father had already pulled him away too far.

 ****

Castiel was really happy. His brother was back home, the ball was entertaining and he had seen how this one servant boy had stared at him. Castiel had noticed this particular boy before and he somehow had managed to get the young prince curious.

But now, now he was completely focussed on his older brother who just had handed him a jewel box.

“Not quite” Michael chuckled and pulled something that looked a bit like coin out of his pocket, “Look.”

Michael pressed the coin into a small slit on the side of the box and turned it around a few times. To Castiel's surprise it was not a jewel but a music box playing the lullaby Michael had used to sing to him.

“You can listen to this when you are about to fall asleep and pretend I would sing to you.” Michael explained, “Also you should read what is written on the key” he added and hung the key looking like a coin as a necklace around Castiel's neck.

Castiel took the coin in his hands, squinted and read **Together in Paris**.

“Really Michael?” he asked full of excitement and joy, “You and me together in Paris?”

“We will be.” Michael confirmed with a grin.

 But they should never be together in Paris.

 ****

A sudden darkness filled the hall and only a poisonous green light allowed the people to see something. The source of the light was an old relic hanging on the old robe of a sinister man slowly walking towards the Novak family. They recognised him immediately. Metatron.

They had thought he would have been a saint and he had worked for the family for decades. He had always advised their father Chuck and Chuck had appreciated him.  
But Metatron was only driven by hatred towards the Novak family and after Chuck had died he had tried to manipulate Lucifer. But Lucifer had not been blind and had banished him.

Thereupon Metatron had made a deal with the dark force, getting a relict allowing him to perform dark magic and controlling demons. He also received a white bat called Gadreel, who was supposed to help him

  
“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked anger and disgust in his voice. He was standing protectively in front of his family, trying to keep Metatron away from them.

“I am your confidant?” Metatron tired his luck.

“You are a swindler! I have banished you!” Lucifer cried out.

“You dare to banish the great Metatron?” his voice was cold and full of hate, his eyes started to glisten darkly, “By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you, with a curse! Mark my words: you and your family will die within a fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Novak line forever!” and with those words he raised his relict to demonstrate his powers and let a chandelier crash down to the floor, almost hitting Lucifer.

I didn't matter, he would be dead in a few hours. Metatron just shrugged and left the palace waiting for his triumph.

 


	2. The Revolution

 

And Metatron's curse came true. The unhappiness of the nation rose and turned into a thunderstorm destroying everything in it's way. That included the royal family who was living quite a nice life while the rest of the nation was suffering.

Dean was afraid. He didn't fear for his own life, he was in the lower class nobody would harm him, but he feared for the one of Castiel and his family. Despite his poverty and their wealth he really liked them. They were kind, not spoiled in any kind of way and they were really watching out that their servants felt well.

And now, now they were about to get slaughtered by the nation.

Dean couldn't let that happen. He would try to defend them not matter what it would take. He knew his brother Sam would do the same since he had kind of bonded with one of the older brothers of Castiel, Gabriel. Dean just hoped that both would make it out of the palace. He could already hear the soldiers coming, they had destroyed the statue of Lucifer outside in front of the palace and were now trying to enter the castle.

The Novak family was already fleeing trying to escape. Dean and other loyal servants stayed and tried to barricade the front side of the castle.

As he ran down an empty hallway he heard voices coming out of the room that used to belong to Castiel.

“My music box!” this was clearly Castiel's voice.

Why was he still in the castle? Dean rushed into the room, to find Michael and Castiel both inside. He was petrified for a second then he heard glass shattering and he knew the soldiers had managed to enter the palace.

He could see the panic in Castiel's and Michael's face realizing the only way out of the room was the door to the hallway where the soldiers were already waiting.

But Dean knew a way to save them.

“Quick,” he grabbed Castiel's shoulder and dragged him towards a wall, “go through the servant's passage .”

When he touched the prince shivers suddenly went down his spine and felt like he was able to fight an entire army only to protect Castiel. It was probably only the adrenalin rushing through his veins, he thought. This was not the right time to start falling in love. He knew even if the prince survived he would never see him again and he didn't want to feel the pain.

He pressed the wall at the right place and it slid aside revealing a small hallway. Dean pushed the both brothers inside, but Castiel struggled.

“My music box!” he cried trying to get out again.

“You don't have time anymore, go! Go! I delay them!” Dean promised, pushed Castiel back inside and closed the door and not a second too early.

As soon as the door was closed the soldiers rushed into the room depredating it, looking for the royal family.

“Where are they boy? Where are they?” the yelled but Dean kept silent. Instead of saying anything he grabbed the nearest thing to throw, a vase, and threw it towards the soldiers hoping to get them out.

But instead one of them just hit Dean with his gun and Dean's vision went blurry. He fell down on the floor and the last thing he saw before his vision went black was a small round box shining gold and green.

 

****

Castiel ran. He knew that if he and Michael got caught they both would die. But first of all it wasn't easy to run through the meter high and cold snow and second of all he couldn't help but look back. Look back at the place that had been his home for 13 years. He had left everything behind. He didn't know if he was more upset about his music box or the fact that he hadn't managed to thank the servant boy he had been noticing often over the past months.

But right now he actually had to focus, his life deepened on it.

“Come Castiel, run!” his brother Michael yelled and pulled him forward. They had to reach the train station without being noticed and the fasted way to get there was over the frozen lake.

Castiel was afraid they would break in, but his choice was between being executed by soldiers or the possibility to drown. So he ran.

They were running under a bridge that crossed the lake when he suddenly heard a voice yelling “Master! They are fleeing.” followed by a bang.

Castiel felt something cold closing around his ankle and was ripped down.

“You won't escape me!” the howling voice of Metatron screamed.

Castiel panicked, he tried to kick Metatron, tried to get him to release his ankle, but he was to weak.

“Let me go!” he screamed in a mixture of panic, anger and begging.

He felt how Michael tried to pull him away form Metatron but Castiel doubted he was strong enough.

He needed a miracle right now, but he had never believed in them. Castiel knew he was gonna die.

But maybe miracles do happen, because Metatron's grip suddenly got loose and Michael managed to pull Castiel away. Now Castiel could see what had caused his chance to get rescued.

Metatron was breaking into the ice desperately trying not to drown but he couldn't hold on.

Castiel could still hear him scream but didn't dare to turn around. He just ran.

Michael and he managed to reach the train station and Michael even managed to jump on a leaving train, but Castiel was to weak.

“Castiel, take my hand!” he heard his brother yell and he tried.

He ran faster, his hand forward trying to get the hand of his brother.

“Michael, wait for me! Michael!” Castiel tried everything he could to reach his brothers hand.

“Castiel!” Michael yelled again and Castiel managed to hold his hand for a few seconds, but the train was too fast and Castiel was suddenly thrown away. He hit the floor pretty hard and passed out hearing one last desperate scream “CASTIEL!”

 

***

Many of the royal family were killed in this night. Lucifer and his other siblings were executed by the new government. Only Michael and Gabriel managed to flee. They went to Paris were they were welcomed with condolences. When they heard the news about their family they both broke down. They also believed, like everybody else, that Castiel was dead. And they would believe it for a long long time.  
  


 


	3. A way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter

 

10 years later

The morning sun was glistening on the layer of snow that was lying on the golden towers of St. Petersburg. The air was cold and the streets were filled with busy people.  
Usually the people minded their own business and went straight to work, but not today. Today everybody was talking with everybody, no matter if family members, co-workers or total strangers everybody was whispering about the rumour:

Prince Castiel, the lost hire of the throne, was still alive.

Nobody actually knew how the rumour had started but by now it was in every newspaper all over the world and it was even said that Prince Michael himself had offered a reward to those who ever would bring his beloved brother back to him.

Even though the nation had slaughtered the royal family, they still loved them. Or actually the money they were able to make with them. A lot of tourists came to St. Petersburg and it was easy to foist them some junk pretending it once belonged to the Novaks, when of course it didn't.

One of those people who made profit with the deceased royals was Dean Winchester.

He and his brother Sam managed to convince every single tourist to buy something, thanks to their knowledge about the royals and the life in the palace. They were also pretty good when it came to counterfeiting money, passports or exit visa.

And now once more they would use the royal family to get money and finally be able to afford freedom.

Dean was leaning against a column of one of the black markets and was waiting for his brother to show up.

Around him he heard lumps of whispered conversations,

_…Have you heard…_   
_…There's a rumour..._   
_…Prince Castiel may be still alive..._   
_...Prince Michael will pay a royal sum..._   
_…Have you heard..._

and he had to smile.

He didn't believe that Castiel was still alive, he doubted it more than anything else in his life. When he had heard that only Michael and Gabriel had made it to Paris he hadn't allow himself to hope. To hope that Castiel had been somewhere out there. He had believed for ten years that Castiel had been dead and he wouldn't allow himself to start to think about the possibility. It was only a stupid rumour that would make him rich and would get him out of here.

“Sammy, over here.” he yelled when he saw his brother walking through the crowd.

“Dean,” Sam pulled him in for a hug, “Get this, everybody talks about it.” he informed his older brother.

“I know.” Dean went through the black market followed by Sam, “Do you got the visas and fake tickets?” he asked while going through what seemed like an endless lines of tables moaning under the weight of fake luxury.

Sam just nodded and pulled three tickets out of his coat and Dean grabbed them while they were now climbing up the stairs leading to the small attic where they were storing their products.

“One for you, one for me and one,” Dean said dramatically while grabbing a small packed suit case, “For him, the grand duke Castiel.”

Sam just rolled his eyes.

“You forget that we first have to find an actor and teach him how to behave like a true royal.” he reminded Dean.

“Yeah, I know. And therefor I've already booked a theatre for auditions.” Dean explained.

“And if we don't find someone who is convincing enough,” Dean raised his hand, “We still have this.” and in it was a small golden green box.

“So basically our entire plan depends on a music box.” Sam raised his eyebrows but Dean just shook his head.

“Shut up Sammy and come on.” he replied jumping out on the balcony “Let's get out of here.”he didn't want to spend one more day than necessary in Russia.

 

****

“Goodbye Cas!”

“You have to visit us!”

“Good luck Cas!”

Cas heard all the goodbyes of his friends and waved back.

“See you. I'll come visit.” he yelled back not really being able to leave.

Yes he hated the orphanage but he loved his friends and even though he had waited years to finally leave this place, he would miss them.

“Come on, move!” a sneaky voice suddenly interrupted Cas' goodbyes and he was pulled away form his friends.

“It's time you get lost.” it was Zachariah, the owner of the orphanage.

He had found Cas years ago on the floor of a train station. Cas hadn't known who he was, how old he was, or where he came from. And even though Zachariah had taken him with him, the man had always hated Cas.

“Come on! I've got you work in the fish factory!” he said and pulled Cas towards the gate of the orphanage. But Cas struggled.

“I've found you, I've feed you, I've given you cloths and I've raise you and now I've got you a job! You should be thankful.” Zachariah claimed but Cas didn't feel thankful.

He felt more like stabbing Zachariah in his stupid ugly face.

Cas almost bumped into him because Zachariah suddenly had decided to stop and turn around.

“How does it come you had no idea who you were when I found you?” he asked his face way to close to Cas'.

“Well I have one hint.” he replied making a step back so he was not so close to Zachariah anymore.

“Oh I forgot,” Zachariah's voice was disgusting “Together in Paris.” he said and grabbed Cas' necklace.

“So you wanna go to Paris because you think there is a family waiting for you?” he asked.

Cas just nodded.

“Well I've got news for you, you will never make it to Paris. Your destination is the fish factory.” Zachariah exclaimed with a coughing laugh and pushed Cas through the gate and locked it.

“You have to go left.” were the last words Cas heard.

He walked through the snow towards a future he didn't want to live. Even though the sun was shining it was really cold and Cas pulled his oversized old dirty trench coat tighter.

He had managed to escape a horrible childhood only to be pushed into an even worse adulthood.

“I am thankful!” he screamed into the nothing, “Thankful I can finally get way from here!” even though he was not truly getting away.

When he reached the parting of the ways where he was supposed to turn left so he'd come to the fish factory he stopped.

If he turned left he would forever be a nobody without family, who's only purpose in life it was to work.

But what if he turned right. The path to his right would lead him straight to St. Petersburg.

“But what would I want to do in St. Petersburg?” he asked himself.

“Maybe take a train to Paris?” a small voice in his head suggested.

“Oh this is nuts!” he yelled.

Turning right, going to St. Petersburg, taking a train to France, it was completely mad.

“Give me a sign!” he screamed again into the nothing “Anything!” but nothing happened so he just sat down frustrated.

But suddenly something jumped against him so he almost fell over. When he turned around he saw a small little black dog staring at him, waving with his tail.

“Hi.” Cas said reaching out with his arm to touch the dog, but the dog was faster.

The dog jumped forward, grabbed Cas' blue scarf with his teeth and ran.

Cas was spun around surprised by the sudden action.

“Wait!” he yelled, “Give that...give that back.” he followed the dog who was now sitting there as if he was waiting for Cas. The blue scarf was lying in the snow formed like an arrow pointed towards St. Petersburg.

“Great. So a dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg.” he rolled his eyes.

But then it hit him. This. This was his sign.

Anxious he took his scarf and looked at the dog.

“Shall I really try it?” he asked himself, but on the other hand what was there to lose. So with a beating heart he slowly started walking towards St. Petersburg.

The dog followed him, his tail still waving.

Cas decided to name him Kevin.

 

After a few endless hours they both finally reached St. Petersburg and were both stunned by the magnificence and colour of the city.

This would be great. Cas was sure. He would buy a ticket to Paris and then find his family. There was nothing in his way anymore.

Unfortunately he was wrong.

When he reached the train station and wanted to buy a ticket he seller just asked “Exit visa?”

“Excuse me what?” Cas was confused, what had an exit visa to do with his trip to Paris.

“No exit visa no ticket.” the man had shouted grumpy and closed the counter.

Cas already saw all his dreams fading away. Now he would have to go back to the fish factory and be just Cas the orphan again.

He let his head hang down and was about to amble back when suddenly someone tipped him on his shoulder.

“When you need an exit visa, you need to go find Dean.” a woman said when Cas had turned around.

“He can help you.” she explained.

“And where can I find him.” Cas tried to calm his excitement. Maybe not everything was lost yet.

“He lives in the old palace, but you I did not tell you, understood.” the woman pointed him directions and Cas just nodded eager to find Dean and his way out.

 


	4. Once Upon An Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and hits, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

Dean wanted to die. When he had come up with the plan to hire an actor he hadn't considered that there were exact zero talented actors in St. Petersburg.  
He and Sam had seen a lot of them today and Dean was just tired:

“Yes, thank you. You will hear from us.” he forced himself to stay polite while the actor, who just had auditioned, left the stage.

He crossed out the name of the actor and turned to Sam “Gun! Mouth! Now!” and made a matching gesture.

Sam just gave him a weak smile and yelled “The next one.”

The next guy entered the stage and a spark of hope rose in Dean. The guy's movements were quite elegant and he somehow seemed fancy. If they coloured his blond hair black it could really work. Also he had blue eyes. They were a weak version of the piercing blue eyes shining like the night sky, that Dean remembered, but to trick Michael it would work.

“Michael, it's me. Castiel.” and Dean's hopes were shattered. The guy's voice was way too high, too slick, too artificially. And the way he moved while he spoke, it was no longer elegant but hyped and fake.

They would never find someone.

“Can we please leave now?” he asked Sam after the guy had also left the stage, “There is nobody halfway good enough for the job.” he added with a sigh.

“I don't know. What about the last one? He seemed okay? Also his eyes were already blue and if we coloured his hair, it could work.” Sam replied with a slight frown but got up and started gathering their stuff, so they could leave.

“Wrong shade of blue.” Dean murmured but only loud enough that he himself could hear it.

****

Cas and Kevin were walking through the town being a bit lost. St. Petersburg was huge.

Cas had went in the direction the woman had pointed, but there was nothing that looked like an old palace. Just snow and poorly clothed figures that lingered in the shadows of small back roads.

“Maybe you should ask someone.” Cas told himself and turned around “But not those two really tall men that look like they murder on a daily basis.” he thought and moved to the other side of the street as he passed them. They both looked grim and were really really really tall. Not the kind of stranger you just approach in the middle of an almost empty alley.

To Cas' and Kevin's luck there was still another man in the street and he didn't look halfway as scary as the other two guys.

Still the man was grumpy but described pretty accurate how to get to the old palace and Cas thanked him with a bright smile.

He found the old palace easy. But the old palace did not really look like Cas had pictured it. It was not as colourful and bright as the towers of the town, nor was it as impressive. It just looked lost, abandoned and shady. Yet it seemed oddly familiar.

The doors and windows were barricaded and Cas had no idea how to get in.

He wondered why this Dean would like to live here. And also how he got in.

Cas and Kevin wandered around a bit looking for an entrance but they didn't find one.

At one point Cas just gave it up and peeked through the planks blocking an way in.

“Hello, is there someone?” he yelled inside but nobody answered.

Cas sighed. This had been a stupid idea. Walking to St. Petersburg, trying to buy a ticket to Paris, looking for this Dean. He should have known better.

He was not meant to have a family, to be loved, to have a happy ending. His ending was in the fish factory.

There were two reasons orphans existed. Number one, their parents died. Number two, their parents didn't want them. Due to his necklace Cas always thought he was number one. By now he wasn't so sure anymore.

However Kevin didn't share his opinion. The dog was tired of waiting outside in the cold and just slipped between to planks into the palace.

“Kevin!” Cas cried out again peeking inside “Kevin, come back!” but his little companion didn't even think about it and barked encouraging.

“Kevin!” Cas yelled again slightly annoyed by the dog and pulled a bit on the planks not considering that they were very old and thanks to the cold and rough weather they were also rotten.

With a surprised cry he suddenly fell backwards onto the floor pulling the rotten planks with him.

Cas looked up seeing Kevin standing at the entrance, his tail waving, just waiting for Cas to step inside.

“Stupid dog.” Cas murmured but had to smile and petted Kevin when he walked inside the abandoned building.

Inside it was dark and dusty. In the twilight that shone through the barricaded windows Cas could see that he had entered something like a foyer. There were a few arm chairs and a coffee table, on the walls were hanging family portraits and a fancy vase was standing on a small commode with a mirror.

Cas walked through the room having this odd feeling like he had been there before. He ran his fingers over the vase, over the dancing the bears and swans that were painted on it, and gave the mirror a quick glance.

This place was somehow so familiar, it felt like Cas almost remembers wandering through the halls of the castle. He didn't even notice he started humming, a melody that has been stuck in his head since he can remember and he had often hummed subconsciously.

He left the room and found himself in a great hall that was probably used for balls. He was standing on a small terrace that was connected with the dance floor through a few stairs. Behind him there was a huge painting of the Novak family, but he didn't really notice it.

The walls of the hall were covered with paintings of those balls, portraying dancing couples in festive robes and dresses.

They looked so alive Cas could literally see how they stepped out of their pictures. He saw how the figures danced gracefully, heard how they laughed and just wanted to join them.

He ran down the few stairs separating him from the dance floor and just spun around himself. He imagined how different people asked him to dance with them, how he was wearing a fancy rob just like them, how he was the centre of everybody's attention.

It all seemed so real, so familiar and he lost himself in his imagination.

He imagined how the family from the picture on terrace just stepped out of it and walked onto the dance floor. How the Tsar himself took Cas' hand and danced with him. He felt safe and warm. But all in all it was just his imagination.

Cas was aware of it and after he allowed himself to imagine one last dance with the Tsar, who was holding out his hand towards Cas waiting for him to take it, Cas sat down and all the colourful gloss of his mind disappeared and turned into dust and darkness.

“Hey! What are you doing there?” he suddenly heard someone yell and looked up.

On the terrace across the hall was a man standing staring at Cas. And Cas started running.

****

When Dean and Sam had come home, they had been so exhausted they just had warmed up some soup and were eating it silently in one of the countless rooms of the old palace.

Dean still had been in a bad mood, regretting he had ever come up with this idea when he had suddenly heard a loud bang.

“Did you hear that?” he had asked Sam but Sam apparently hadn't.

Still Dean had been sure he had heard some noise and had went out looking.

When he had entered the great hall he had found his noise.

  
In the middle of the hall was sitting a stranger his face looking onto the floor.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Dean yelled and the stranger looked up like a deer caught in the light, jumped up and started running.

“Hey! Wait, wait!” but the stranger was still running and Dean followed him, “Stop!”

And finally the guy stopped on the terrace in front of the old painting of the Novak family.

“So how did you...” Dean was a bit out of breath and looked up for the first time.

His jaw dropped, the guy was gorgeous.

He had sharp cheekbones, his skin was a bit pale compared to Dean's tan, he had slight stubble and his hair was a pitch black mess. But what got Dean's attention the most were the guy's eyes. Dean had never seen sapphires in real life, but he imagined that they would look like marbles compared to the stabbing blue he was staring into.

“...how did..did you get in here?” he finally managed to finish his question and the guy just shrugged.

And then it hit Dean.

The stranger was not just stunningly beautiful but also looked exactly like a grown up version of Castiel Novak, who's painting was hanging right next to the stranger.

Dean couldn't stop staring but the stranger was holding his glance tilting his head and squinting his breath taking blue eyes a bit.

Sam just arrived next to Dean, a bit out of breath and not yet seeing what Dean had noticed.

“Sam, Sam” Dean poked him excited “Do you see what I see?”

Sam looked up and shook his heat but then Dean whispered “The picture.”

And all Sam managed to say was “Oh my god, yes!” then he spotted the dog and was busy petting him. Dean shook his head.

“Are you Dean?” the stranger, who had remained silent, asked and holy shit his voice was deep and currently sending shivers down Dean's spine.

“Depends who asks?” he tried to keep it cool and then slowly started climbing the stairs so he could take a closer look a the Castiel doppelgänger.

“My name is Cas” the stranger explained while Dean was now going around him looking up and down “and I was told you can get me a ticket to Paris.” Cas added.

Dean was stilling circling him basically invading the guy's personal space.

“What? Hey – why are you circling me? What were you, a vulture in another life?” Cas snapped.

Dean stopped in front of him.

“I'm sorry Cras.” he apologised.

“It's Cas.”

“Cas.” Dean repeated still not able to stop staring at the guy.

“C A S” he enunciated and Dean just nodded.

“It's just that – you look an awful lot like... never mind.” if Dean played his cards right this could end really well for him and Sam.

Cas just rolled his eyes and continued his request “So can you help me?”

“Maybe, Cas...?” Dean answered dying to find out what the guy's last name was.

“Just Cas. I'm an orphan, I don't have a last name.” Cas replied a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Could this get more perfect, Dean thought.

“And what exactly do you want in Paris?” he asked.

“To find my family. I've got a hint that they live there.” and yes it could get more perfect.

Dean had to smile.

“Well Cas, as it happens to be, I have exactly three tickets to Paris.” he said waving his hand towards Sam, who hurried to press the three tickets into Dean's palm, “One for Sam there, one for me and one for him,” Dean made a dramatic pause and pointed towards the family portrait of the Novaks “The Grand Duke Castiel Novak!”

By now Sam had joined them and continued “He vanished during the revolution, but there are rumours that he is still alive.”

“You look a lot like him by the way.” Dean admitted and grabbed one of Cas' hands “ Raphael's hands.”

Sam joined him pointing at Cas' face “Lucifer's chin.”

“And the blue eyes.” Dean said looking straight at the slightly frowning eyes of Cas and his voice got a little bit raspy “The Novak eyes.”

“Wait, wait wait.” Cas stopped them, “Are you trying to tell me I might be this Castiel?That's completely mad!”

“All I'm saying is that in all those years I have never seen someone looking so much like the Grand Duke.” Dean said and it wasn't even a lie.

“Also you think your family might be in Paris. Castiel's family...or actually the rest of it, lives in Paris.” Sam added.

Cas was still looking suspicious and took a closer look of the painting.

“All we want to say, you might be him.” Dean started again, “But if you are certain you're not, then we can't help you.” and with those words he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him down the stairs.

“Why didn't you tell him about our genius plan?” Sam whispered.

“All he want's is to find his family, why sharing the reward.” Dean gave him a smug grin.

“And why are we then walking away?” Sam asked not really looking happy.

“Gimme five seconds and don't walk so fast.” Dean answered and counted with his fingers down from five to one. When he reached one Cas yelled “Dean!” and Dean and Sam turned around.

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

“Who says, that I'm not this prince, Grand Duke, what ever he was?” Cas said walking towards Sam and Dean.

Dean pretended to consider it “So?”

“So if I'm not him the royal family will notice it and it was all just a misunderstanding. But if I'm him...” Cas took a deep breath.

“You have found your family and everybody will live happily even after.” Dean finished his sentence.

“Looks like you're going to Paris, Cas.” he added with a smile.

When they walked out of the hall nobody of them had noticed the small albino bat sitting on the top of an old cupboard next to a green shining relic.

 


	5. Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school starts again tomorrow for me and I can't promise anything but I hope I will manage to upload a new chapter at least once a week. This one is a bit short and mostly focused on Metatron, but I promise the next one will have a lot of destiel feels in it :)  
> Thanks as always for the hits, kudos and comments, they allways make my day  
> now have fun reading :)

  
“Castiel? Seriously?” the bat muttered, “Castiel is dead, you idiots!”

Gadreel rolled his eyes. Ten years had passed since Castiel Novak had died. Ten years since Gadreel had been separated from his master. Ten years he had spend sitting in the corner of the old palace next to the relic, wondering how his master enjoyed hell.

“That's just ridiculous.” he shook his head, “If Castiel were alive, this relic would not just stand still like it does...” but when he turned around the relic was smoking, green and black wades of smoke smouldered out of it and Gadreel's little heart stopped for a second.

“Wait a minute,” the bat turned his head back to look back at the three men leaving the great hall, “if this relic is working again, then that means, this guy down there is really Castiel Novak.” the bat gasped.

How was that even possible? All the Novaks were dead and now, ten years later, this guy shows up and the relic is alive again?

But before Gadreel could do anything the smoke of the relic got stronger and stronger and it was somehow vibrating.

“What the...” the bat wanted to say, but before he could finish his sentence the relic suddenly started to fly and kind of pressed Gadreel against itself.

What was happening, Gadreel started to panic slightly and then felt an uncomfortable pull. It was like all the air was pressed out of his lungs, his vision went blurry and his head felt like someone was trying to blow a hole in it.

He had experienced this feeling only once, when he had been send to Metatron to become his assistant. He was travelling between the worlds, it occurred to him.

When the bat opened his eyes he found himself in a forest like place. It was dark, muddy and dead silent.

Where the hell was he, the bat looked around trying not to be scared.

“Who dares it to disturb my perdition?” a voice behind Gadreel growled and the bat jumped around.

“Master?” he asked hesitatingly.

Out of the woods a figure stepped and Gadreel's jaw dropped. It was his master, only that he looked awful. Sure he hadn't been a beauty when he had been alive either, but now in death, he looked horrible. His grey curls looked dirty and unkempt, his eyes were tired and his cheeks were haggard.

“Gadreel?” Metatron got a step closer, “My loyal companion?”

Gadreel couldn't quite believe in what kind of shape his master was.

“Yes, it's me Master.” he answered but couldn't help to ask “What on earth happened to you?”

“I'm rotting, something must have went wrong. This was not a part of my deal, I had given up hope, but something is happening Gadreel. I could feel the dark forces stirring.” Metatron answered and picked Gadreel up from the floor.

The bat felt uncomfortable in the hands of his master but just replied “I'm not surprised, sir. It's Castiel. I saw him.”

Metatron clenched his fist almost strangling Gadreel.

“Castiel, alive?” he asked surprise and furry in his voice.

“Yes,” Gadreel croaked and managed to free himself out of Metatron's fist, “I guess a cruse isn't what it used to be.”

“Then this,” Metatron hissed, “is not my reward, but my punishment. This is not hell but purgatory and I am stuck here for all eternity.”

“Why don't you kill him now? Fulfil the curse and return to hell?” Gadreel knew as soon as Metatron was in hell, he'd be free to do what he wanted, he wouldn't be bound to Metatron any longer.

“I would, if I hadn't lost the key to my power!” Metatron growled.

The key to his power? What was he talking about? But then it hit the bat.

“You don't mean this old relic, do you?” he flapped down to the ground where the relic was lying in the dirt of purgatory.

Metatron spun around greed and insanity in his eyes.

“Where did you find that?” his voice was low and dangerous.

Gadreel shivered for a second before he replied “It brought me here.” and with a high shriek Metatron darted to the ground and grabbed the greenish flask “Gimme that!” he yelled and when he was finally holding it in his hands a scary smile grew across his lips.

“Oh Gadreel,” he said, “this will be so much fun.” and with those words he walked to the small river next to them and pointed with his relic towards the water.

Immediately it started to curl and showed a picture. It showed Castiel how he and his two new friends entered a red train.

“Oh my friends,” Metatron yelled, “come out, come out, I wanna play.” and Gadreel suddenly felt the presence of unknown creatures. When he turned around he saw how they stepped out of the woods, just like Metatron had and slowly walked towards the river.

The greenish black smoke form the relic started to float around them, greeting them like old friends.

“Master, what are those things?” Gadreel tried to hide that they scared him.

“Those are Leviathans,” Metatron explained, “They have waited for ages to escape this place and to murder again.”

The smoke was wrapping itself around those monsters more and more.

Metatron pointed at the picture of Castiel and whispered “You know what do to.” and the creatures nodded before the smoke swallowed them completely and they were gone.

A few seconds later Gadreel saw how the greenish black smoke appeared on the picture in the river and he had to swallow.

Those things would really kill the heir.

 


	6. An unspoken attraction

Cas was excited. He had found a way to get to Paris and a possible hint who his family could be.

Yet he still was not quite comfortable with the thought of being a prince. After spending his entire childhood in an orphanage it was hard to imagine he could be royal.

But also his entire childhood he had dreamed about finding his family and now he was actually sitting in a train to Paris.

But what if he wasn't the lost prince? What if Dean and Sam were wrong? Sure there was still the possibility to find his real family in Paris, but who said they would still be there?

Anxiously he played with his necklace and tried to focus on Kevin and Sam, who were sitting opposites Cas.

Sam was busy writing something down in his passport but stopped all the time to tickle Kevin with his feather. The two of them had bonded quickly.

Dean and Kevin on the other hand didn't get along that well. At first Dean hadn't want Kevin to come with them, but Cas had kept nagging and Sam had made puppy eyes, that had even been better than Kevin's and Dean had given in.

Now he was paying the price for it. Dean wanted to sit down next to Sam but Kevin didn't even try to move and just growled at Dean.

“All right, all right.” Dean muttered, “I'm gonna sit over here.” he muttered and sat down next to Cas, who was still playing with his necklace.

Cas gave Dean a quick glance when he said down, and hurried to look back at Kevin and Sam.

Sure Dean was handsome with his dark blond brownish hair, his countless freckles spread over his sharp cheekbones and his wide green eyes, shining bright like a warm day in spring, letting Cas forget the cold russian winter.

However he might have been good looking, but he was also horrible annoying, cocky and way to sure of himself.

Also he constantly seemed to invade Cas' personal space. First in the palace, then on the way to the train station he had always stayed closer than necessary and right now he was sitting only inches away from Cas, his arm casually hanging over the seat rest giving Cas this weird look and Cas decided to stare back this time.

“Stop playing with that thing.” Dean suddenly broke their staring contest and glanced at Cas' necklace.

Cas rolled his eyes and sunk down deeper in his seat. This was going to be a long trip.

“And don't sit there so sloppy, you're a Grand Duke.” Dean added and now Cas was clearly annoyed.

“Oh and you know so perfectly how a Grand Duke behaves?” he snapped sinking even deeper into his seat.

Dean just gave him a smug grin.

“It is my business to know those things. Our family worked for the Novaks for centuries.”

“Providing ordered things, serving people, the family business.” Sam mumbled his eyes not lifting from his passport, “That's what our Dad called it.”

“See. I know what's best.” Dean said his voice dripping with complacency.

He was still only inches away from Cas and if he didn't find so nerve racking, Cas wouldn't have minded Dean being in his personal space.

“Dean?” he sighed trying to sound full of doubt “Do you really think I'm royalty?”

“You know I do.” Dean was even leaning a bit closer and Cas shifted slightly toward him with a small smile on his lips.

“Then stop bossing me around!” and oh god how he enjoyed the baffled and surprised look on Dean's face and Cas' small smile turned into a smug grin almost similar to the one Dean had have on his lips only a few seconds before.

“Well he clearly has a mind of his own.” Sam chuckled and Dean was still gobsmacked.

“That's what I hate about people” he complained and left their cabin.

Cas was happy with this development and grabbed a book about Paris Sam had given him and started reading.

One thing he knew for sure, he couldn't stand Dean Winchester. 

****

When Dean had decided that Cas would make the perfect Castiel and had allowed Cas to come with them, he hadn't thought Cas would be such a rude, idiotic jerk, who was way to obsessed with family and chick flick moments. If Dean wanted those he would just watch one of those modern american movies, he had been sometimes lucky enough to see in St. Petersburg.

Sam on the other handed seemed really to like Cas, or more Cas' dog.

Dean shook his head. This was all not going like he had imagined.

Stupid dog, stupid Cas with his stupid blue eyes.

“Dean.” Dean jumped around only to find Sam standing there followed by this annoying dog, “Go talk to him.”

“What? No, why should I?” what was Sam thinking. Dean was not in the mood to talk to Cas and there was also no reason. He had done nothing wrong, it was Cas, who was rude.

“Because we need him and you were behaving really childish.”

“I behave childish? He is the child.” why on earth was everybody trying to annoy him to death.

“Doesn't change the fact that we need Cas.” Sam pointed out and pushed Dean towards their cabin.

He sighed but Sam glanced at him and Dean knew there was no way out of there.

When he opened the cabin door and stepped inside Cas was still sitting next to the window his nose buried in a book about Paris, his eyes were greedily absorbing the information.

Dean sighed again once more but then sat down opposites Cas. Cas looked up from his book for a second, saw it was Dean and his eyes returned back to the pages.

“Listen, I think we had a bad start.” Dean tried to start a conversation.

“I do think so too, but I accept your apology.” Cas muttered without even looking up from his book.

“I never said I'd apologize.” Dean realised this would not work at all.

If anyone should be apologizing it would be Cas.

“All I said was..” but he couldn't even finish his sentence.

“Please don't talk anymore, it is only going to upset me more.” Cas interrupted him finally looking up from his book and meeting Dean's eyes.

Usually Dean would have started a fight now, or would have stormed out of the cabin, but he would not give Cas that satisfaction and he also new Sam would bitch about for all eternity.

“Fine, I'll be quiet, if you be quiet.” maybe so he would be able to survive this trip, if Cas shut up permanently.

Cas squinted his eyes for a second but then agreed.

“Alright, I'll be quiet.”

“Fine.” Dean said happy he wouldn't have to hear that deep raspy annoying voice any longer.

“Fine.” Cas snapped back.

“Fine.”

“Fine.” finally silence. They both just sat there trying to ignore the other. But Cas broke the silence one again.

“So you think you gonna miss it?”

And this time it was Dean who snapped back.

“Miss what? Your talking?” he was not really in the mood for a conversation anymore.

“No!” Cas rolled his eyes but then explained “Russia?”

Why on god's earth should Dean miss Russia?

“Nope.” he answered hoping Cas would let it be.

But to Dean's disappointment he did not.

Cas frowned.

“But it was your home.” he pointed out and sounded like he couldn't understand at all why Dean wouldn't miss Russia.

“It was a place I once lived. End of story.” he said hoping to have stilled Cas' curiosity.

All he wanted to do was leave Russia as fast as possible, leaving old memories and buried feelings behind. He once had considered Russia his home, before the revolution, before the royal family was killed, before he lost everything but Sammy.

“Then you must plan to make Paris your true home.” Cas ripped Dean out of his thoughts.

“What is it with you and homes.” he growled.

No, Dean did not plan to make Paris his true home, he didn't plan on making anything his home. All he wanted was the reward and then get as far away as possible. He had given up of feeling home, or making a home.

“Well for one thing it's something every normal person wants.” Cas answered sounding like he was judging Dean for not wanting a home and got up.

But Dean put his legs on the other seat and blocked the way out for Cas.

“And for another thing...” Cas was nudging against Dean's legs but Dean didn't bother to put them down, “It's a thing where you...” he was getting angrier and angrier, his nudging more and more aggressive, “it's a thing where you just...agghh.” Cas just gave it up and climbed on the seat trying to get away from Dean's legs.

“What?” Dean asked a bit amused but also, and it surprised himself, curious what Cas wanted to say.

“Oh forget it!” Cas bawled and Sam choose this exact moment to enter the cabin again.

Cas had stepped down from the seat and Dean had also gotten up staring angry at Cas, who gazed furious.

“Oh thanks god, you are here.” Cas exclaimed and pointed at Dean, “Get him away from me!”

Sam looked at Dean and Dean's jaw dropped when Sam decided to turn against him.

“What have you done to him?” he asked harsh.

Why was everybody against him today, Dean wondered.

“Me? It's him!” Dean was just pissed of.

Cas he could handle...somehow, but Sam choosing Cas' side was enough.

“You're such an...an assbutt!” Cas yelled at him and stormed out of the cabin.

Dean didn't know if he should feel offended or amused because of the weird but original curse word.

When he met his brother's eyes he saw a small smile curling around Sam's mouth.

“What?”

“Oh. It's cute, your unspoken attraction.” Sam chuckled.

And that was it. Dean was done.

“Attraction?” he yelled in fury, “ To that weird little dorky guy? Are you out of your mind?”

“I'm just saying...” Sam started still with a smile on his lips and that was all Dean needed to rush out of the cabin too.

“Attraction...” he grunted, “Ridiculous!”

He was not attracted to Cas. Cas was just and arrogant jerk he needed to get his little fortune. He didn't like Cas and not even the bluest eyes in the world could change that. How on earth had Sam gotten the thought, he could possibly like Cas. No, Dean certainly didn't. He hated Cas.

****

After an hour or so Dean returned to their cabin and had calmed down. But he was still relieved when he entered the cabin and saw that Cas was sleeping.

He was lying to the seat, head resting on a bag, coat pulled over him like a blanket and Kevin cuddled against him.

He looked peaceful and kinda sweet when he was asleep, Dean thought an a small smile appeared on his face, before he shook his head, not believing what had just crossed his mind.

He sunk down in his own seat closing his eyes and enjoying the silence for a moment, before the door or their cabin was pulled open and Sam rushed in.

Dean looked up and was immediately concerned, it was written all over Sam's face that something was wrong.

“What's going on?” he asked his younger brother and got up.

“That's what I hate about this government.” Sam explained and showed Dean their fake passports, “Everything is red.”

Only that the passports Sam had made them were not red but blue.

“Oh crap.” Den cursed.

“Exactly. What do we do now?” Sam started to panic.

“We move into the baggage wagon, fast, I'd suggest.” Dean answered, pressed a bag in Sam's hands and pushed him out.

Then he turned around to wake Cas.

“Hey, Cas,” he softly shook him, “Cas, get up.” and before he could say anything else to wake Cas up, the other man stretched and Dean suddenly felt a sharp pain in his face and fell backwards into the seat.

“Ahhh.” he cried pressing his hand against his nose. Cas had accidentally hit while stretching and that with such a power that Dean's nose now was bleeding.

“Son of a...” Dean cursed feeling the blood running down his face.

“Oh, I'm so sor...” Cas started to say when he got up but then realised he had hit Dean and not Sam, “Oh, it's you.”

Dean just rolled his eyes. Of course Cas would not apologize to him, Dean was not worth apologizing to.

“Come on, get up. We gotta move.” he simply said and pulled up.

When they left the cabin they met Sam in the hallway, who had been returning to check what was taking them so long.

“Oh god, what happened to him?” he asked concerned when he saw Dean's bleeding nose.

“I happened to him.” Cas replied dryly and Dean just symbolized Sam to move.

“Kevin, come on.” Cas told the dog, who was still standing on the seat of their cabin, looking out of the window and barking.

If they hadn't been so busy with moving to the baggage wagon they would have noticed the green smoke that was surrounding the train and the black goo that was creeping over the walls and the rooftop.

 


	7. Boom, Crash, the sound of my breaking bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but school was a bitch and I really struggled with writing this chapter. I also changed the rating from general to mature, because there is some violence in this chapter and also I'm gonna add some smut in a few following chapters, I hope you're okay with that.  
> Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Thanks as always for leaving kudos and all your lovely comments :)

  
It was cold in the baggage wagon. Cas shivered. Why did they have to move here? Why did they have to leave their nice, warm and cozy cabin?

“Dean, why exactly are we here?” Cas asked but Dean and Sam didn't reply and just were busy arranging their bags.

“There is nothing wrong with our passports, or is it, Senpai?” Cas tried to sound mocking not letting Dean hear his concern.

“No, of course not,” Dean looked up form their bags and put on his usual smug grin, “We just don't want your highness to be forced to interact with the crowd.”

Cas just nodded and sat down on some boxes, Kevin curled himself up on Cas' freezing feet. He knew, Dean was lying. Despite their hate for each other Dean was able to hear Cas concern and Cas was able to read Dean, knowing, when he was not telling the truth.

But before Cas could spend anymore time thinking of Dean's and his odd connection, there was a loud bang and he was suddenly thrown from the box he was sitting on through the entire wagon and crashed against the floor. He felt a heatwave burning in his back and the air was filled with a loud swoosh.

There was a sharp pain in his abdomen and he felt how the air was pressed out of his lungs. A simple, “Ughhh,” escaped his lips, supported form a whine by Kevin, and he was unable to move for a second. Then he felt something shifting right next to him and panic started to overcome him. When Cas managed to turn his head he saw that it was Dean, who was lying next to him, and Cas relaxed slightly.

“Ugh, shit,” Dean looked up, his eyes immediately resting on Cas, “Are you okay?” it was almost just a whisper.

And for the first time there was no scoff, no hatred, no arrogance in Dean's eyes, but deep and true concern. Cas just managed to nod, his voice was gone because of the shock and and the pain.  
Dean frowned a bit and then Cas suddenly noticed it. A small red stain was running down Dean's forehead and over his cheek.

“You're hurt,” Cas croaked with a dry throat and pointed at Dean's face.

“Shit,” Dean curse again and made an affront to get up, “what even was that?” he wondered.

“I have no idea, but there goes the restaurant,” Sam had to yell from the other side of the wagon, because they were surrounded by ear-piercing noise and when Dean and Cas turned around, they saw Sam standing in front of a big hole where the door to the other wagons had used to be. It looked like a bomb had gone off blowing the door and almost the entire wall away. The air was whistling through the gab causing the loud noise and a undertow making Dean and Cas struggle with getting up and Sam with holding up. That all their legs were shaking didn't help either.

After they both managed to get up and walk over to Sam, the shaking hadn't stopped. Through the hole in the wall they could see the rails and the rest of the train, separated from them, getting slower and slower.

“We...need...to do something,” Dean finally broke their silence.

“But your injury...” Cas wanted to say and shifted slightly so he could face Dean.

“I'll take care of it later,” Dean grunted and held Cas' glance.

Unbelievable, Cas thought, but before he could do anything, like yell at Dean that he was irresponsible, Sam suddenly pointed something out, “Is it me, or are we driving way too fast?”

Dean and Cas turned slowly around towards Sam, realizing what he just had said. And Sam was right, they were driving really really fast. They were standing there completely petrified for a second and then rushed to the other end of the wagon that was connected with the locomotive.

Even thought the blowing air was ice cold they were greeted by head when they ripped open the still intact door to the locomotive and what they saw, made Cas heart stop for a few seconds.

“Holy shit,” Dean mumbled and Sam just gasped.

The locomotive was beaming with heat and fire, surrounded by green and black smoke, coming out of the chimney. Cas was not an expert when it came to trains, but he was sure as hell that locomotives weren't supposed to look like that and second of all that their smoke wasn't green.

He once again felt panic coming up in his chest, making it impossible for him to breathe. Cas had no idea why, but the green smoke reminded him of something, of something he was scared of with every part of his body.He was shivering slightly, the heat burning in his face, the cold air pulling on his back, and his shivers suddenly turned into shaking. Out of instinct he reached out for Dean's arm to hold on to something, because he felt how is legs were giving in.

“Whoa, Cas,” he felt how Sam and Dean were both grabbing his arms trying to hold him up, “You okay, man?”

Cas wanted to snap back, Do I look okay to you, but his throat was dry and all he managed to do was roll his eyes.

“Okay, you and Sam are gonna stay here, I'm gonna go over there and look what's going on in this locomotive,” Dean declared, pressed Cas down to sit on a box and headed towards the open door.  
Dean was going right into the green smoke and the burning fire of the locomotive, it occurred to Cas. He couldn't let Dean to this, the green smoke was dangerous and Dean would get himself killed. He maybe was a pain in the ass, but they were in this together, so before Sam could do anything to hold Cas back, Cas jumped up, ignoring his shaking body and followed Dean, who was already climbing over the locomotive to get to the conductor's cabin.

****

Dean's body burned like hell when he tried to climb over the locomotive. The metal felt like pure fire and the black goo that was somehow all over the thing was burning like acid. What even was this stuff and why was it all over the train, Dean asked himself, when he heard Cas' voice, “Dean!”

Dean turned his head and saw how Cas was also climbing over the locomotive just a few steps behind him.

“What the hell are you doing there?” Dean yelled in fury.

Dean had told him to stay back, for god's sake Cas just had been a shaking mess, he should not be climbing over a burning locomotive right now. He was gonna get himself killed.

Apparently Cas had a slightly similar thought, “I'm not gonna watch you do something completely stupid, what is gonna get you killed,” he screamed back.

Dean blinked a few times and a warm feeling was approaching his chest but opposites to the heat of the burning locomotive, it was very pleasant.

The burning locomotive, right. Sitting on top of a way too fast driving train, which was in flames, with a laceration on your forehead and probably a few sprained rips was not the right time to get all flustered.

“Okay,” Dean tried to focus again, “ Come over, but hurry up,” and Cas did.

A few seconds later they reached the small window of the locomotive and Dean smashed it so they both could get in. An heat wave hit them immediately but Dean just flinched and climbed through the window. Inside of the locomotive it was even hotter and Dean felt how the blood on his forehead mixed with sweat. He had to squint trying to get used to the bright shining light inside. Cas landed next to him only a few seconds later and Dean finally managed to see something.

A few meters away from him was a man standing in front of an oven, shipping more and more coal into it. He looked like the conductor but there was something weird about him. Why was he constantly making the train go faster and hadn't he noticed that half of the train was missing due to some weird explosion?

Dean stepped forward and tipped the man on the shoulder, “Sir?” he asked, “Sir, you need to stop!”

The man tensed up and slowly, really slowly turned around, Dean could feel Cas tugging on his sleeve.

“Dean,” he whispered pulling Dean back a bit more, “I've got a bad feeling about this.”

Dean tried to ignore Cas, they were in a burning train, of course he had a bad feeling, and concentrated on the man, who now finally turned around completely.

“Listen,” Dean started but then stopped. There was something off with this man. His eyes were filled with green smoke, his expression like the one of a lurking predator.

Dean swallowed hard and this time really made a step backwards when Cas pulled him.

“May..maybe..we shou...” Dean started to stutter but before he could even finish his sentence the man opened his mouth, but instead of a normal human mouth, his mouth and his entire face suddenly transformed into a giant black gorge filled with teeth as sharp as knifes and a low growl came out of it.

Dean froze for a moment, completely in shock, before he pushed Cas forward and yelled, “Run! Run!”

What on earth was that fucking thing, he asked himself while they climbed out of the window and run over the locomotive. Dean was so horrified by that thing that he didn't concentrate on his steps and suddenly he felt how the ground under his feet was missing, he slipped and felt how he was falling down from the train.

This was it, it struck him, he would smash down from the train into the ground, no change of surviving.

Shit, I'm gonna die, was all he was able to think and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact to happen.

But suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“DEAN!” he heard Cas' angry voice and opened his eyes. He was standing on top of the locomotive again, one of Cas' hands wrapped around his wrist, the other one pressed on his left shoulder. Cas was staring at him, his eyes beaming with fury, “Don't! Ever! Do! That! Again!” he hissed through his lips and Dean could only nod. Cas firm grip on his shoulder was sending shivers through his body and he really had problems concentrating, due to his almost near death experience or due to Cas' hands on his body, who knew. All Dean knew right now was, that they had to move.

“C'm on,” he managed to get over his lips, “Let's keep moving. We need to get off this train before this thing gets us.”

Cas silently agreed and pulled Dean with him, his fingers still wrapped around Dean's wrist, but Dean didn't mind. At this point, all he wanted to do was get of this fucking train, alive if possible.

They got back into the baggage wagon a few seconds later.

“Hey, Sam, we need to get off this trai...” Dean said while they were entering the wagon but stopped immediately, seeing that Sam was pressed against a wall, by another strange man, who had his hands tightened around Sam's throat and a braking Kevin to his feet.

“SAM!” Dean yelled and the man turned his head around revelling a monstrous gorge as well.

Dean and Cas started running towards them, but they only were able to make a few steps, because suddenly they heard a splash and some black goo landed in front of their feet. It was covered in green smoke and started rising until another of those monsters stepped outside the smoke and let out a dangerously sounding snarl.

Dean stood in front of Cas trying to protect him, getting ready to fight what ever the hell this was, when all of a sudden he heard another splash and a second pile of black goo appeared right next to Cas letting another creature in the wagon. And before Dean could do anything the monster next to Cas, grabbed him and smashed him against a wall.

“CAS!” Dean yelled desperately. He wanted to run over to him, smite this monster, but he also wanted to save his brother. But even if he had decided who he wanted to help first, he wouldn't have been able to do it. The monster right in front of him run towards him and threw him right on his back.

Dean felt a sharp pain in his head and felt some warm and sticky liquid running down his head. His vision started to get blurry, and panic came up in his chest. He couldn't black out, he needed to fight those things. Desperately he tried to find some kind of weapon, but before he could even move away one of the monsters was suddenly sitting on him, pinning him down, mouth hanging open hungrily.

Out of the corner of his eyes Dean could see Sam and Cas trying to fight their monsters off, but they both seemed to fail as much as Dean did.

He struggled, tried every thing to get the creature off his chest, but it was way too strong.

With anticipation it licked its lips, if you could call it lips, with his tongue, shaped like the one of a snake, and Dean knew he would die. This was it. Final, this time. From the frying pan into the fire, as they say, he thought.

The monster straightened up his back, ready to take the finale bite, but instead it suddenly cried out in pain and Dean's eyes widened in surprise.

Behind the monster, Cas was standing, pressing one hand against that monster's face burning it's skin like acid and then Cas suddenly pulled out a saw and cut of the creature's head.

Dean heard the numb noise the head made falling onto the floor, rolling away and a second later the body of the monster fell over right next to him.

He was unable to get up, lying on the floor staring at Cas, who was just standing there in his ragged trench coat, covered in black goo with a freaking saw in his hand. Right next to him, Dean spotted the rest of the monster, that had attacked Cas.

Cas had saved him. Again.

“If we survive this,” Dean croaked with a husky voice, “Remember me to thank you, Cas,” and Cas gave him his hand and pulled Dean up. He just stared at Cas for a second not able to look away. Once again he lost himself in his unbelievable blue eyes. The bluest eyes he had seen since...

A muffled scream ripped Dean back into reality and he turned around where Sam and Kevin were still fighting with the last monster.

Dean grabbed Cas' saw and Cas closed his hand around what ever had the affect of acid on those things and they both run towards Sam. Cas was there first, pressing his palm once again against the monster's face, making it howl in pain and step away from Sam. Dean used this change and chopped of the monsters had and the monster collapsed onto the floor.

All three of them were painting for air, covered in dirt, goo and their blood. A jabbing pain in his head reminded Dean, that he really needed to take care of his injuries.

But then his attention was drawn to Cas' hand once again. “Hey, what is that thing in your hand?” he asked curious.

Cas lifted his hand and showed him something that looked like..soap?

“It's soap,” Cas confirmed Dean's thought, “It was the first thing I could grab when this thing attacked me, and I hit it with the soap. The moment I touched its face with it, the monster screamed in pain. And for the few seconds it was distracted I grabbed the saw and cut of his head.”

Dean was clearly impressed, and thankful and annoyed. What was this freaking warm tingling in his stomach? Probably just some left over adrenaline, he figured before he realized something.

“We need to get off of this thing, immediately, before the monster in the locomotive comes over here and brings a few more of its friends,” he told Sam and Cas, already taking some of their bags.

“But how?” Sam asked, “If you haven't noticed, the train is hijacked by those monsters and I doubt they just stop at our station!”

And sadly Sam had a point. The only way to get off the train was...

“We have to jump off,” Dean declared.

“What?” Cas and Sam cried in union, “Are you completely nuts, we are going to break all our bones!” Cas exclaimed.

“Well, I'd rather have all my bones broken, than being eaten by those creatures,” Dean said, “And now come on,” he added and pressed a bag in Cas' and Sam's hand.

Both of them didn't look happy and who could blame them, but they both knew, jumping was their only way out.

Dean just hoped the snow would be soft enough to cushion their crash.

He walked to the edge of the big hole in the wall of the train and waited for Sam and Cas.

Hesitating they joined him and Dean saw how Sam picked up Kevin and put him in the pocket of his coat. So the dog was coming with them, again.

“Ready?” he asked not quite ready himself but the others just nodded, “Okay on three. One. Two. Three!”

Dean screamed the last number and jumped as far as he could. He landed in the snow, it hurt fucking much, but it was not as horrible as he had thought. He was sliding down the hill a bit, sitting on his back, before he crashed against a root or something like that and was catapulted from his bag onto the ground.

“Ughh,” he grunted and turned around only to hear Cas cry “Watch out,” and suddenly something punched him in his guts and something heave landed on top of him.

“Shit, I'm sorry.” Cas apologized, who apparently had been catapulted from his bag as well and had ended up on Dean.

But he didn't make an afford to move and Dean once again found himself staring into Cas' blue eyes. A slight smirk was on Cas' lips and suddenly Dean noticed that their faces were only inches away from each other. Their noses were almost touching and it would be so easy to lift his head and....stop right there, Dean told himself. What on god's good earth was he thinking.

“Cas,” he pressed out of his lips, it was not easy to speak with Cas lying on his chest,” We talked about this. Personal space?”

Cas frowned for a second, the smirk was gone from his face, “I apologize, Dean,” his voice ice cold again and he rolled of Dean's body.

Dean wanted to hit himself immediately. What the hell was he talking about. Personal space? God, could he have been more awkward?

But before Dean could philosophize anymore about his stupid comment, Sam approached him.

“C'm on, man,” he said and stretched out his hand, “Get up. We have along way in front of us.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is inspired by the song Boom Clap by Charlie XCX


	8. Everybody needs to learn a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised the new chapter, finally in time.  
> Thanks for the kudos and hits, as always, and you're lovely comments, they always keep me writing.  
> Now enjoy the new chapter :)

A loud and aggressive howl filled the dark silence of purgatory. There were no animals in this pit, but if there had been the noise would have startled them. But all there was, was the numb echo of Metatron's fury clanging through the endless forrest.

His eyes were widened with anger, his teeth were bared and he was shooting green flashes, scorching trees, rocks, leviathans, everything that got in his way.

Gadreel didn't know, if he should be amused because Metatron looked like an angry shattered garden gnome, or if he should be scared, fearing the next move of this maniac,

He had never hated being someones familiar as much as being Metatron's. The first time he had heard of Metatron's intentions he had been thrilled, but the second he had met his new Master and had seen his incompetence, he just wanted to get back to hell. But to be bale to do that Gadreel needed Metatron to succeed.

And by now, the bat never saw this going to happen. Also he got to admit that Castiel somehow was badass and that he was impressed by Castiel's actions. Those leviathans were even giving Gadreel shivers, who was used to the most horrible creatures of hell, and then this amnesic, famished orphan just comes and slices their heads off, jumps of a train and survives all of this gracefully.

He didn't want to admit it, but deep deep down inside he started rooting for this guy, even though Castiel's victory meant being stuck with Metatron for all eternity.

“Those useless, dirty abominations,” he heard Metatron yell, “Ahhhg!”

“Calm yourself, Master,” Gadreel tired keeping Metatron from exploding, “You need to keep your head cool and your thoughts clear,” as if that was possible, the bat thought.

Metatron bristled but seemed to consider Gadreel's advise.

“You are right, Gadreel,” he admitted, “ I clearly learned that I need to to this the old fashioned way,” and an evil grin crawled over his face.

He grabbed his relic and hurried to the small river, where he let a clear image of Castiel appear.

“Master, what exactly do you mean?” Gadreel asked confused and flew over to the river and landed on Metatron's shoulder.

“Waiting, watching, lurking and in the right moment,” Metatron explained with a calmness that made him even more sound like a psychopath, “ Killing,” and the evil laughter of a madmen escaped his throat.

Gadreel frowned and watched worried how Castiel and his two companions walked along an empty road, a bus stop as their destination.

****

“So, how are we gonna get to Paris now?” Cas asked.

He was tired, exhausted and dirty. All he wanted to do was getting cleaned up and sleep...and maybe a doctor checking his bones. The crash hadn't really been comfortable, even though he had landed on Dean, what had been probably more comfortable than Dean's and Sam's impact. But still Cas' limbs hurt and ever since his body had been pressed against Dean's he felt a bit dizzy, especially every time he looked at Dean or felt Dean's burning glance on his neck. Maybe Cas was getting the flue, or something like that.

“We will take a ship in Germany,” Sam explained and a terrifying thought occurred to Cas, “Are...are we going to walk all the way to Germany?”

“God, no,” Dean laughed and the dizzying feeling overcame Cas once again, “We're gonna take the bus,” Dean added still chuckling.

The bus. That sounded wonderful. Kevin thought so too, barked encouraging and jumped around the three men. They walked along the road, ant the longer they walked the further they left Russia and their past behind. The further the left Russia behind the better bot the weather. The snow on the street started melting, got less and less and the sun was shining bright. Cas stopped freezing and didn't need to clutch his old tench coat around around him anymore. He closed his eyes for a second embracing the warm light on his face. He heard the wind whistling softly through the trees and the birds tweeting along.

“Enjoying the spring, Cas?” even though he had his eyes still closed Cas could hear the smile on Dean's face.

So this is what it feels like, he thought, spring, freedom, joy.

He just nodded, still not opening his eyes trying to inhale as much this feeling as he possibly could.

“Well if you like the spring here already, wait until we are in Paris. The sun is shining even brighter, the entire city is like a masterpiece of art and the air is filled with happiness,” Sam told him and Cas finally opened his eyes again and moved on.

“How often have you been to Paris?” he asked them, exciting about the thought that soon he would walked down the Champs-Elysée, see the Eiffel Tower and hopefully meet his family.

“Never,” Sam surprised him, “But Gabriel told me everything about it. God, I can't wait to see him again. He is sweet, lovely, delicious...”

“Is he a person or a dessert?” Cas asked smirking. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dean stiffing and somehow waving with his hands, but Sam didn't notice it, “Gabriel Novak, the younger brother and consultant of Michael. You will like, when you meet him.”

“His younger brother?” Cas swung around facing Dean who looked caught, “ I thought we would go straight to Michael.”

“Well...it's...it's the ting,” Dean stammered rubbing his neck not daring to meet Cas' eyes, “Everyone who wants to go see Michael has to meet Gabriel first.”

Cas felt how the warm feeling left his body and fury filled his veins. Dean had to be kidding him. That had not been the deal. Dean had only said, going to Paris, meeting Michael, seeing if they were his family. But this, “No! No, no, no! Nobody told me I had to prove that I'm the lost prince. Going there, yes. Looking nice, yes. But lying?”

“But you don't know if it's a lie. What if it is the truth?”

Cas laughed hysterically, “Dean, look at me,” he said and tugged on his old, worn out, dirty trench coat, “I'm not exactly what you expect a prince to be.”  
Anger started to rise in Cas, how could Dean not see that Cas was a loser, nothing special, “I'm lean and dirty. An Uncultivated and obnoxious orphan, and nothing else. I'm worthless,” Cas was now yelling trying to swallow down his desperation. This had been a stupid plan and he should have never agreed on it.

“Cas,” Dean started, his voice pitiful, but Cas interrupted him, he didn't want Dean's pity, “I'm not a prince and I never will be!”

****

Dean could not believe what Cas was saying “That's bullshit!”

How could Cas think possibly think something like that, “Cas, you are nothing of this. You are clever and funny and not obnoxious at all,” sure Cas sometimes was a bit annoying, but how could he have such a low opinion of himself, “And yes, your clothes are maybe a bid ragged, but not you! You are bea...pretty good looking,” Dean bit his tongue for a second, he noticed how he got carried away. But he didn't like the serious look in Cas' eyes when he had said all those things. Cas actually believed he was nothing, “And yes, you maybe are a bit thin and look a bit exhausted, but hell you just jumped off a train. Nobody looks like a prince after such a stunt. But I know you can be one...are one,” Dean continued, “And if you ever say that you're worthless again, god help me but I will punch you.”

Cas tilted his head a bit and for the first time Dean realised that he was standing only inches away from Cas. He had moved closer while speaking without noticing it and now he could almost feel Cas' breath on his skin.

Sam suddenly cleared his throat and both Dean almost jumped back. Both Cas and Dean turned around facing Sam.

“He is right, you know,” Sam said and nodded towards Dean, “You are not worthless, Cas.”

“That's really nice to say from you, but your opinion won't convince Michael, or this Gabriel guy,” Cas argued and looked down, “I have no idea how a prince behaves and talks, not to mention his likes and dislikes, his family and history.”

Dean almost wanted to laugh in relieve. If Cas worried about this, the two Winchesters could definitely help.

He smiled and glanced over to Sam who just nodded.

“If that's the thing you're afraid of, Cas. We for sure know how to help you.”

“Like Dean had informed you previously, we used to work for the royal family. We will teach you everything about them,” Sam explained, “I will work with you on your vocabulary and Dean will teach you how to move. When we will be driving with the bus, we will both inform you about the Novak's history.”

“You will?” Cas asked still sounding a bit unsure and Dean just took this as the perfect moment to start the training.

“Yes, and now don't face the floor,” he commanded, “Look up and lift your chin,” and Cas did as Dean had told him.

“And now,” Dean continued and got a step closer to Cas again, “shoulders up and stand tall,” and while Cas adjusted his posture Dean reached forward and buttoned up Cas' shirt. He looked really really good, standing there his eyes now not longer in doubt but glancing like they would own the world, Dean thought, but then realised that they were standing pretty close again and hurried to make a step back.

“Really good, Cas,” he complimented him, “And now hold this posture until we arrive at the bus stop.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. And don't shuffle like this. Walk with grace, like you had a pair of two heavy wings on your back and could bump against something any second. And don't forget to keep your chin up,” Cas rolled his eyes but kept walking like Dean had told him and Dean had to smile and shit, it actually looked really hot. Seeing Cas like this, his movements controlled and lofty, it kinda turned Dean on.

Then he spotted Kevin trotting behind Cas, “You too, Kevin. You're a royal dog now,” and to Dean's surprise the dog seriously seemed to try to walk like Cas.

After a few meters Sam started to teach Cas the fancy vocabularies of the royals and Dean only had to remind Cas two times to keep his chin up.

During the vocabulary training Dean tried to focus on other things, and Kevin was the perfect solution. He had given up walking like Cas and just jumped around them. At some point he brought Dean a stick and because Cas' walking skills had really approved, Dean threw it. He didn't like it but he had to admit, just like Cas, the dog had grown on him.

“Do you experience pleasure in your interaction with Kevin?” Cas asked him, using his new learned skills and Dean had problems not to laugh. He already missed Cas' casual sassy replies.

“What? Was that too high for you, Winchester?” Cas teased and Dean just had to smile again, glad Cas was able to use the colloquial language.

Cas just raised his eyebrows and Dean realised he hadn't answered, “Well, Kevin can be nice company,” he admitted.

Cas was a quick learner, not just when it came to language and movement, he also caught quite fast up on the Novak's history. It was really pleasant to sit in a bus after walking almost an entire day and when they finally arrived at the German harbour, the sun was already setting.

Even though St. Petersburg was right next to the ocean, Dean had never managed to see it. As a child he had been busy helping in the palace, as an adult he hadn't cared. Also the ocean had been frozen most of the time. But Dean had heard people describing it, the piercing blue, the untameable waves, the thin line where the sky was kissing the sea. And they hadn't been wrong. Seeing the setting sun sinking down in the ocean, looked amazing. The sky was on fire and the water reflected it like a mirror. People had told Dean, that this was the most beautiful blue there was. Obviously they had never seen Cas' eyes, Dean thought.

 


	9. Spinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I don't know if I will manage to update next week, because I really have a lot do, but I will try my best.  
> As always thanks for the kudos, hits and lovely comments.  
> Now enjoy reading :)

The sight of the endless ocean mixing with the sinking sun is breath taking.

Living in an orphanage miles away from St. Petersburg, left not much opportunities to see the ocean. Especially if you were never allowed to leave the orphanage and when Cas had finally been in St. Petersburg he had been way too busy to find Dean than going to the harbour to see the sea.

Cas inhales the smell of the salty air and tries to burn the sound of the laughing seagulls and the waves crashing against the shore into his memory. When he quickly glances over at Dean he sees that he is awestruck in a similar way. Dean seems to notice Cas' eyes on him and turns around. When he catches Cas' gaze he blushes a bit but gives him a goofy smile.

“Come on, you two,” Sam's voice interrupts their little moment, “Or we're gonna miss our boat.”

Dean just nods and he and Cas follow Sam.

“Ugh, I'm filthy,” Cas sighs while they are walking up the gangway.

“Jesus, Cas. Can't you wait with the dirty talk until Sam is gone,” Dean teases and Cas just rolls his eyes and softly smacks Dean's arm, “Shut up,” he says but there is a smile on his lips and for a second he loses himself again in Dean's eyes. They simply are so god damn green and Dean is wearing his usual cocky smirk, but there is something else, more than just the arrogant facade he had built up, no this time the smirk even reaches his eyes.

“Hmhm,” Sam clears his throat, “The boat,” he remembers them and they move on.

Cas can't wait to finally clean himself up and is really happy the moment Sam tells them their room number. Dean had disappeared with out a word while Sam was checking them in, and it somehow bothers Cas. Is his presences really that unpleasant for Dean? But before he is able to waste one more thought about it, someone tips him on the shoulder. And there Dean is again, holding something in his hands, looking down.

“This....is...is for you,” he mumbles blushing and hands Cas a brand new trench coat, “I saw it and I thought you couldn't run around in that old thing anymore, or even meet Gabriel...so I bought you a...”

“A tent?” Cas asks and immediately wants to bang his head against a wall.

“Uhm...what?” Den sounds very confused.

“You bought me a tent,” Cas repeats and grabbs the trench coat, inspecting it, “I wonder if the Russian Circus is still in here,” and the trench coat really is a bit oversized.

“Just, just take it,” Dean grunts and turns around, leaving Cas behind and Cas feels horrible. He actually had wanted to hug Dean, throw his arms around him and never let go. Nobody ever had bought him something, something just for himself. But instead of thanking Dean, he had gotten scared, scared to show how vulnerable he really was and that Dean meant something to him and that he was afraid that Dean could hurt him. When he walks to their little room, he swears to thank Dean later.

****

Dean is sitting on the deck of the ship with Sam, Kevin sleeping in his lap, both reading a book. Even thought the sun has already set there are candles all over the ship giving them enough light to read.

Dean tries his best to concentrate on his book, but he can't stop thinking about Cas, what is completely stupid. Sure Cas is not as annoying as Dean had thought, but that doesn't explain why Dean is busy drooling over his sharp cheekbones, his messy dark hair and his eyes, so blue like someone had cut out two pieces form the sky and placed them in Cas' face. And Cas' smile, how the corners of his mouth twitch and his eyes turn all soft, his raspy laugh, even his sass. Cas is simply everywhere occupying Dean's mind.

Somebody clears his throat behind Dean and Dean sees a small smile on Sam's lips. When he turns around his breathe stops. Why on god's good earth did he buy Cas the coat. Cas just stands there, smiling a bit shy, spreading is arms wide, and Dean has to sallow hard. Cas looks hot. Sure the guy has been handsome before, but now, in new clothes he looks so good it is unfair. Dean notices that his jaw has dropped and also that another part of his body really took interest in Cas' new appearance. He stiffens awkwardly, pressing his legs together, hoping nobody would notice his hard on.

“So,” Cas asks, “How do I look?”

“Pretty good, Cas,” Dean hears Sam say, he wants to agree, but all he is able to do is nod.

Cas makes an effort to sit next to them, but before he can, Sam starts speaking again, “You know, you have learned a lot today, but there is still one lesson left.”

Dean turns around confused, there is still a lesson left? Did he miss something and why is Sam smiling so amused.

“Another lesson?” Cas seems as surprised as Dean.

“Yes, another lesson,” Sam replies, “A prince has to go to balls, what means,” Sam makes a dramatic pause and Dean prays that this is not going where he is expecting it to go, “You need to learn how to dance.”

Damn it, it went exactly like Dean thought. He takes his book again, trying again to focus, but can't.

“Dean,” Sam destroys his try to read and Dean looks up, “Would you maybe be so kind?” and Sam points towards Cas, who now blushes as bright as the candles shining next to him.

“Me,” Dean's voice is way too high for his liking, “I...I don't..I don't think...” he tries to get himself out of there, but Sam just throws another bitch face and Dean knows he has no chance.

He gets up and walks over to Sam and Cas, really, really, really hoping they would not see his boner and he is really thankful for the dark night sky above them.

When he takes Cas hand and places the other one on his waist, he can feel the blood rushing through his veins. He just notes casually that Sam has started counting the beat and that he and Cas have started dancing, he is way too focused on Cas face, his eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky. They are so freaking close, only inches apart.

“I wanted to say thanks,” Cas suddenly says and it takes Dean so by surprise he almost spins Cas against the railing, “for the coat. I really like it,” and this confession sends a warm tingling feeling inside Dean's stomach. By now they are good enough to do it on their own so Sam and Kevin leave them.

“You are welcome,” he whispers huskily, feeling his heart beat against his chest, like it wants to burst right through it.

Their steps evolve from clumsy stumbling to something halfway respectable.

“You're really good at this,” Dean compliments Cas and now he looks Cas directly in the eyes, not able to look somewhere else.

“I had a good teacher,” Cas smiles and they are so god damn close again and Dean feels this urge just to lean forward, to close the short distance, he really wants to. For the first time in years he wants to kiss somebody, he has the desire, he can feel that Cas wants it too, his eyes almost closed. And Dean leans forwards a bit more, feels Cas breath already on his lips and a desperate “Cas,” escapes his lips. But then, then Dean remembers something. Cas is going to be Castiel, a prince. And Dean, Dean is just a nobody. Also he has been lying to Cas, still is, and he just can't, can't to this. It isn't fair for Cas and Dean knows if they do this, he can't help but fall in love, and he knows it can't have a happy ending, “You're doing a great job,” he says suddenly, leaning back, taking Cas' hand and patting it supportive.

Cas' eyes widen in surprise and for a short second Dean damns himself for being such a coward.

“I need to go,” he hurries to say, “I'm tired, need to sleep.”

He can see the disappointment in Cas eyes and he suddenly feels an ache in his chest and when he rushes back to their room, he asks himself, if he did the right thing.

****

Cas remains on the deck of the ship staring into the night sky. The stars are reminding him of Dean's endless freckles and he frowns. He had been sure Dean had wanted to kiss him, he had wanted it too. And now, now he is standing out in the cold, tired and exhausted and somehow hurt. He returns to their room too, only to find Dean already sleeping on the floor and Sam and Kevin sitting on the top of the one bunk bed there is.

“I really envy him for this ,” Sam confesses while Kevin sniffs around in one of Sam's backs, “For being able to fall asleep everywhere.”

Cas just shrugs and wants to sit down on his bed, when Kevin knocks over a bag and something small falls out. Cas catches in the last second, staring at it. It's a golden green little box and somehow he can't stop staring at it.

“It's a nice jewel box, isn't it?” Sam asks but Cas just frowns.

“A jewel box?”

“What else should it be?”

“I don't know,” Cas admits and finally sits down on his bed, the little box still in his hands, “A secret. A promise. Something special,” he adds but Sam is already asleep and Cas feels how it is overcoming him too.

****

“Sleep well, dear Castiel,” Metatron whispers in purgatory, an evil grin on his lips. Gadreel sits next to him and watches with worry how green smoke starts creeping towards the picture of  a sleeping Castiel.

 


	10. You and I'll be safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I surprised myself by finishing this chapter this week, because I really rewrote it and rewrote it, but I'm quite happy with it now and I hope you'll like it as well.  
> Thanks as always for the hits, kudos and comments.  
> Now enjoy reading :)

The weather is changing. While Sam, Kevin, Dean and Cas are in their little booth, the stars are disappearing behind dark clouds, covering the night sky. Heavy rain starts falling down and the so far calm sea starts raging, making the ship stagger, but the passengers don't notice any of it, they are only cradled deeper into the world of dreams.

Cas dreams too. He is walking over a glade surrounded by green mist, that is slowly vanishing, leaving a young, little boy standing in the middle of it. He waves at Cas and Cas waves back. He knows that boy from somewhere, his name is Alphonso...no Alfred..no that's wrong too. But before Cas can spend anymore time thinking about the boy's name, the boy starts walking and says,

“Follow me,” and Cas remembers.

“Alfie,” he cries out and Alfie stops, turns around and smiles, “Yes, Cas?”

“I know your name,” Cas points out lamely, still wondering how he knows the boy's name and who he is.

“Yes, you do. Are you coming now,” Alfie seems to get a bit inpatient and Cas hurries up to follow him.

Cas feels the sun on his face, hears the birds twittering, his bare feet are touching the grass and it all feels like summer. He looks down and realises he is no longer wearing his trench coat, but casual, almond coloured pants, a simple white, wide shirt, sleeves rolled up and a matching waistcoat hanging loosely on his shoulders. Cas frowns, has Dean already bought him new clothes again? Dean. Where exactly is Dean, Cas wonders.

“Have you seen Dean,” Cas asks Alfie, while he tries not to lose the boy, because gee the kid is fast.

“The kitchen boy,” Alfie's voice sounds mocking and Cas opens his mouth to tell Alfie, that Dean is not a kitchen boy anymore, that he is so much more, that Alfie should not dare to say something like that, but Alfie already keeps talking, “I have not, but I know someone else who desperately wants to see you. I can bring you to them.”

And out of curiosity, Cas nods and they continue their walk. Alfie leads him to the end of the glade, where a small path appears.

“Come, this way,” the boy grabs Cas' hand and pulls him forward. After a few meters they come to a small river, but there is a trunk over which they climb, to get to the other side.

****

Even though he fell asleep really fast, Dean doesn't sleep well. He's got a bad feeling somehow and turns around and around. At some point something soft and wet pokes against his cheek and Dean tries to ignore it, but the poking gets more and more aggressive, followed by a high whimper.

“Mghmpf, Kevin stop,” Dean mumbles grumpy, “Cas, take your stupid dog.”

But Cas doesn't take Kevin. So Dean sits up grabs Kevin, “What's up with you,” he asks the dog, “Don't you like sleeping on Cas' bed,” he adds, glances over to the bunk bed and his breath stops.  
“Cas,” he whispers. Cas isn't in his bed and when Dean looks around he sees, that the door to their cabin is standing wide open. His heart starts beating faster and anxiety is rushing through is veins, he jumps to his feet and runs outside, “Cas,” this time he yells, but the hallway is empty.

“Cas,” he calls once again and suddenly feels something ice cold and wet running over his feet. When he looks down he sees that he is standing in water and suddenly he hears the growl of thunder and the ocean bashing angrily against the hull. The waves are crashing so forcefully against the ship that Dean is thrown against a wall. Twinge shoots in his arm and he whines in pain for a short second. If it's already that bad inside the boat, how must it be outside, he wonders and an image of Cas being thrown around on deck, almost drowning in the flooding, pops up in his mind and he rushes forward, praying that Cas is okay.

****

Cas and Alfie manage to cross the river quite well, only once Cas almost loses his balance but can hold it in the last second. Alfie is already on the other side, jumping up and down excited, “They all cannot wait to see you again,” he tells Cas and Cas wonders, who is meant with “they” but doesn't ask. They keep walking for a bit, fields of flowers next to them and the sun almost burning their skin. Suddenly Cas hears muffled voices and laughter and the further they walk, the louder it gets.

“We are almost there,” Alfie cries out in joy and starts running towards a cliff and jumps.

“NOOO,” Cas yells and rushes to the edge. But when he looks down he sees Alfie being perfectly fine and enjoying himself. He is swimming in a small lake surrounded by people all seeming so familiar to Cas.

There is this one ginger girl seeing him and greeting him, “Hello, Castiel,” and Cas is pretty sure her name starts with A. Annabelle...Anja...something like that, he says hello back.   
“What are you still doing up there, don't you want to join us,” a blond man asks, his voice is really charming and he throws some water in Cas face and giggles.  
Cas is unsure. He doesn't want to get all wet. Also he doesn't really know those people, no matter how familiar they seem and he still wants to find Dean.  
So he asks them, “Have you seen Dean?”

****

Dean is rushing up the stairs that lead to the deck. The wind is blowing harshly and it feels like someone is peeling Dean's skin from his bones, rain is beating in his face and the ice cold ocean leaves him dripping wet.

“CAS,” he shouts worried. The chances are small that Cas would survive out here for a long time, “CAS,” Dean tries it once more, desperation and panic in his voice. It's so dark he can hardly see and salty water is burning in his eyes.

Shit, shit, shit, he thinks while he is trying to get to the other side of the deck. Please, please let him still be alive, please, don't take him away from me, Dean doesn't even know to whom he is praying, he just wants Cas to be okay. He can't lose Cas, not like this. They will part, but definitely not like this. A surge of water is thrown over him and he loses the ground under his feet and crashes against some wall. His head is underwater for a few short seconds and the crash has made him a bit dizzy as well. Anxious he tries to catch breath, shaking because of the shock and of the cold.

He pulls himself up, tries to move forwards. He needs to find Cas, needs to save him. The ground is slippery and the swaying of the ship doesn't make walking any easier. Dean curses under his breath, climbing up a small platform, looking for Cas. And then he sees him.

****

“Dean,” another man says, he is older than the others, his hair is in a dark blond and he is smiling knowingly, “He has been here. He said he will be back soon. You should wait here.”  
Lucifer, Cas remembers his name immediately. What is the Tsar doing here, he asks himself.

“Why don't you join us?”

“Yes, join us,” the others cry, “jump in,” and Cas takes a step forwards.

“Yes, Castiel,” Lucifer says, “Jump in. The water is wonderful, jump.”

Cas looks down at them and his toes are already curling around the edge.

****

“CAS,” Dean shouts but his scream is swallowed by the howling of the storm. Cas is standing on the exact opposite side of the ship, covered in a gloomy green light and Dean tries to run over there. But his body is exhausted and freezing, and the wind and the waves are trying everything to keep him away from Cas. But he needs to get there, needs to reach Cas in time. The water is so cold it's burning on his skin, but Dean doesn't care. All he cares about right now, is Cas. Their last conversation pops up in his head and he knows he has to reach Cas. Tell him. Dean isn't even completely sure what he wants to tell Cas, he only knows that their last conversation can't be their final conversation. There is so much left unsaid.

****

The water looks really nice and all of them are looking like they are having fun. Cas wants to have fun too, play with them, laugh with them, at this point he doesn't even care, if his clothes are getting wet. He just wants to jump in.

“Yes, jump,” Lucifer's voice suddenly is a low growl and the friendly atmosphere is gone. The lake suddenly turns into burning lava and the girl and the two boys disappear. Only Lucifer is left, demanding, “Jump!”

****

Dean has almost reach Cas, it's a miracle Cas hasn't fallen down from the ship yet. The wind is whipping in his face, always pushing him back, but Dean wont give up. He almost crawls over the floor, trying to get to Cas in time. Cas is somehow standing on the railing somehow managing to keep his balance.

****

“JUMP, CASTIEL,” Lucifer yells, his eyes suddenly completely black and an evil grin on his face. Cas wants to turn around, wants to run, but the path behind him is vanished. He is standing on a small platform that is surrounded by lava and Lucifer is right in front of him. There is no way he could escape. Lucifer's face is now completely transforming, his dark blond hair turns grey, his elegant facial features are becoming dull and ugly and he starts looking like an evil garden gnome. But not just his face changes, he also grows until he is a giant monsters, hungry black eyes looking down at Cas.

“JUMP,” he hears the deep voice once more and before he even knows what's happening a giant claw wraps around him and lifts him up.  
Cas struggles, fights, screams, but it doesn't help. He is going to die, it occurs to him.

****

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean yells, his arms wrapped around Cas' waist, “Cas, wake up.”

He pulls him away from the railing, no matter how hard Cas is fighting him. Dean presses Cas body against his, holding him tight, not letting go.

“Cas, wake up, wake up,” he cries once more and suddenly Cas' hand is thrown against his nose again and Dean whimpers for a short second, but still doesn't let go of Cas.

“Cas, wake up,” he tries for the last time and finally with a loud gasp, Cas' eyes fly open, filled with panic. His breathe is fast and the fear is written all over his face.

A weak, “Cas,” escapes Dean's throat in relieve. The storm suddenly stops and only light rain is falling down on them now. They are just standing there, staring at each other, Cas being stiff, just like he is in trance.

“The Novak curse,” Cas cries all of a sudden, shaking in Dean's arms, eyes still wide open.

“What?”

“The Novak curse,” Cas voice is full of panic and tears are streaming down his face.

“Cas, shh, it was just a night mare,” Dean tries to calm him, having no idea what he is talking about.

“It's the Novak curse,” Cas repeats, “I'm cursed. I bring bad luck and death follows me, no matter where I go,” his voice is breaking and he buries his head in the crook of Dean's neck, “Death, everywhere!”

“Well, I'd rather have you, cursed or not,” Dean tells him and pats his back and strokes through his messy black hair tenderly.

First when surprised blue eyes meet his, he realises what he just has said, but before he can explain anything, Cas lips are pressed against his.

Dean is taken by surprise for a second, but then, before he can waist anymore time thinking, he kisses Cas back. The kiss is not desperate nor lust driven, but tender and gentle. Dean is caressing Cas' wet hair softly and Cas' hands are cupping Dean's face. Their bodies are pressed together craving for warmth and closeness. And even when Dean opens his lips a bit more and Cas deepens the kiss, there is no rush, no need to suck the air out of the others lungs, because the intimacy of them leaves Dean already breathless.

When they part Dean's fingers are still in Cas' hair and Cas' palms are resting on Dean's shoulders. They just stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, but they don't notice it, time has stopped passing. Dean feels like he is being sucked into the galaxy disguised as Cas' eyes, his pupils black holes, taking everything that's to close to their orbit and never letting go. That's exactly what Dean wants Cas to do. Never letting him go. And in this moment knows, he has lost and is falling.

But when he sees rain drops mixed with tears running down Cas' face, dropping from his black, long eye lashes, he realises that they are still standing outside and even though the storm has passed, the rain is uncomfortable, their clothes are wet and Dean starts to shiver.

“Maybe,” he breaks their silence, his voice husky and low, “Maybe we should get inside,” and Cas just nods. Yet they both make no effort of moving inside, instead they keep standing outside, tangled in each other, not wanting to part completely. It's actually quite the opposite of what Dean really wants, actually he wants nothing more than pressing their lips together again, but when he glances shortly at Cas' mouth, it's not the usual shade of pink but an unhealthy purple. Fuck, he thinks.

“We should really get you inside, before you get pneumonia,” Dean says worried now, all shellfish desires locked away, “Can you walk?”

Cas nods, but a soon as he is taking a few steps, he loses his balance and Dean manages to catch him in the last second.

“Whoah, okay, I've got you,” Dean takes Cas' one arm over his shoulder and then grabs Cas' legs to carry him bridal style, “Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asks frowning.

“No walking for you,” Dean explains with a smirk and even though Cas gives him an annoyed glance, he can feel how Cas shifts a bit, pressing himself as close against Dean as possible.

Dean walks as fast as he can, he doesn't want just to get Cas out of his wet clothes, but also himself, oh that sounded wrong, it occurs to him, even though theoretically it's not even a lie. But even if they were going to do something like this, there is still Sammy and then, then Dean has an idea.

“Uhm, Dean,” Cas mumbles, “this isn't the way to our booth,” he points out. There are in a fancy looking hallway, there is no water floating through it and the floor is even covered with a carpet. They are in the hallway of the rich people. Dean stops in front of a door and lets Cas down.

“I know Cas,” he whispers and tries to press down the door knob gently and just like he had hoped the door opens and the room behind it seems empty. There are only like three people on the ship, rich enough to afford a cabin like this.

“What are you...are you breaking in?” Cas voice sounds reproaching.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Just like you broke in the old palace,” he teases, enjoying how Cas is blushing, “And now get in here, I think they even have a bathtub and we really need to get you warm, before you turn into a frost giant.”

****

Cas enters the room hesitatingly, because he is not quite comfortable with the thought of breaking in, and also because he is not able to move really fast. Even though Dean has been joking, Cas' bones feel already like ice and a hot bath sounds lovely. Who knows, even a hot bath with Dean, but Cas stops himself right there. Yes he has kissed Dean and Dean has kissed back, but maybe only because had taken him by surprise, or maybe because he has pity on Cas, or maybe...

“You need to stop thinking so much, Cas,” Dean interrupts his coming panic attack, “I can literally see the clockwork turn inside your head,” he says and presses his fingertips against Cas' forehead, and damn when did Dean get so close, Cas asks himself. There is a hint of a smile and all Cas wants to do is lean a bit closer and kiss it off Dean's face. But now, he is too much of a coward to do it. Outside, in the rain, he has been too much in shock for his brain to register what his body was doing. But now, now it wont shut up. Maybe he should apologize for kissing Dean, before this gets weird.

“Dean, listen. I'm,” tries to, but his sentence ends with a silent moan because Dean's finger are sliding down from his forehead over his cheek, down to his jaw where they start caressing his stubble. He shuts his eyes and leans into the touch, he feels Dean's breath on his skin, soon followed by his lips. Just like their first kiss, their second one is soft and fondly and even though Cas wouldn't mind passionate, hot, burning kisses that would lead to the exact same kind of sex, he is actually glad they are doing this slow. He is exhausted and already half asleep and he wants to be awake for this.

When Dean separates them again, Cas' body almost collapses in Dean's arms. “I didn't even know I was such a good kisser,” Dean jokes.

“Shuddup, 'm tired,” Cas mumbles into Dean's chest, “bed,” he adds.

“And what about the bath?”

“Morrow,” Cas answers and gee, he is really tired.

“Okay, sleeping beauty,” he can hear the smile in Dean's voice, “But let me please get you out of that close first.”

“If you always try to get into my pants like this, our sex will be pretty boring and not really passionate,” Cas blurts out and wants to bang his head against a wall immediately. He feels how Dean tenses for a second and Cas is afraid he has ruined this. Sure they kissed, but that doesn't mean Dean wants to, or is comfortable with it, or hell Cas doesn't even know himself.

“I'm so so sorry, Dean,” he hurries to say, “I'm tired, I don't know what I'm saying anym...”

“Would you shut up, “Dean chuckles, “And just fyi, having sex with me is awesome. And now get out of those wet close and get under the blanket. I don't want you to die because of a cold, before I could prove my amazing skills.”

Cas just nods, glad Dean did take it so well and starts peeling the wet clothes of his skin and so does Dean.

When they are finished they are both standing in front of the big, wonderful soft looking bed, both only waring underwear. Of course all of their other clothes are still in their old cabin. They both stare a bit awkwardly at each other, both not daring to make the first move.

“I..uhm..I can sleep on the floor,” Dean offers, his usual cockiness suddenly all gone, but Cas just shakes his head. He doesn't want Dean to sleep, he wants to sleep him right next to him.

“That's not gonna happen...the blanket is way too thin, I will get a cold, if I'm not kept warm,” Cas replies and Dean frowns a bit confused, “ the only possibility, for you and me not dying because of pneumonia, is sharing body heat,” he ends and Dean chokes.

“It's the only way,” Cas stresses,” either we cuddle up, or we both are most certainly going to die.”

“Well you are probably right, Cas,” Dean admits with a meaningful smile and climbs into the huge bed. Cas joins him only seconds later. They snuggle together, Cas' back pressed against Dean's chest. Cas is so close to fall asleep, when green mist, lava and a hideous creature are crossing his mind and he rips his eyes wide open, his heart beating faster. He is afraid, afraid of falling asleep and dreaming again. He is afraid what his lurking in his next nightmare.

But then he feels Dean's breath on his neck, and his arms slung around Cas and he relaxes a bit, “It's okay, Cas. I've got you. Nobody can hurt you know,” Dean whispers, “I promise,” and Cas is closing his eyes again. And now, now he is not afraid anymore, because Dean has promised, that nothing will hurt him. And Cas believes him.

 


	11. Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter, it will feature some smut at the end and it's kinda the first time I wrote smut, so I hope you'll like it (please don't eat me alive if it's not good)  
> Thanks as always for the hits, kudos and comments, @deanisanactualprincess I hope you are feeling better :)  
> Now enjoy reading ;)

  
**In Paris**

He is perfect. Maybe too perfect. His hair has the right colour, his eyes are sparkling, and his knowledge is impressive. It could be him, chances are actually really high that it's him. He knows things not many knew. Still when Gabriel glances over to Michael, he sees his older brother frowning. The man standing between them continues talking though, completely unimpressed, “I remember everything quite well. Cousin Balthazar moved to Moscow and Cousin Anna married into royal family of Austria and every summer....”

" We used to go to the beach and have a picnic there,” Michael interrupts him and Gabriel knows that it's over, “This is all well known and you, you are not Castiel. Now get out!”

The boy remains petrified for a second and opens his mouth to say something, but the angry glance Michael gives him, scares him away.

As soon as he is out of the door, Gabriel sighs and sits down opposites Michael, looking his brother up and down. The ten years have done Michael no good, his once pitch black hair is now grey, his eyes full of life are now sad and exhausted and his face is marked with crinkles. He has started hating Paris, the city he once used to love so much. While Gabriel has gone out, enjoyed the culture, the people and tried to live, Michael has sat in the house, avoided everybody and suffered in the darkness.

“I'm so sorry, Michael, I though,” Gabriel starts, but Michael doesn't let him finish, “I know what you thought,” he growled and Gabriel starts to feel horrible, like this is all his fault, “I just do not understand how they are able to fool you every time, Gabriel? It is like you do not even know Castiel anymore.”

Gabriel just looks down, stays silent and doesn't dare to face Michael. The truth is, he has almost forgotten Castiel. It has been ten years, since they saw each other. And even as children, they have never spend much time together. Castiel has always been in the library or on their balcony, reading or talking with Lucifer. Gabriel has always been in the garden, playing with one of the kitchen boys. Sam, he remembers. It was an unusual friendship, but Gabriel still misses him. He has no idea, what happened to Sam after the revolution, he hopes the boy is okay. So, that's why he gets fooled. He doesn't Castiel anymore.

“Anyway,” Michael rips him out of his thought, “it does not matter anymore. I give up. I am done. I do not want this any longer.”

“But Michael...”

“No, Gabriel, I can and will not go through this torture any longer,” Michael sounds finale and severe, “It is time to accept that our brother, Castiel, will never come back. He is dead.”

****

**In Purgatory**

Metatron is calm. Way too calm and it scares Gadreel. His master is staring into the river, staring at the picture of Castiel, lying in a huge bed, cuddled against Dean Winchester, asleep and alive. If Gadreel hasn't been sure if he was really rooting for Cas, now he is sure. He wants Castiel to succeed, especially now, after the bat has seen how the lost prince survived the attack of Metatron's dream spell. Also the older Winchester and Castiel are really cute together, Gadreel thinks and shivers noticing that he just used the word cute. His eyes wander back to Metatron, who still hasn't moved.

“Gadreel,” the sorcerer finally says, still staring at the image of Castiel, “have you ever been to Paris?”

“Pardon,” the bat is really confused.

“Have you ever been to Paris,” Metatron repeats his question.

“No...no, I haven't....been to Paris, but why are you asking Master?” Gadreel has a bad feeling about this and already a few reasons in mind, why Metatron would ask.

Metatron finally turns around and an evil smile is all over his face, “Then consider yourself lucky,” he explains, “Because we are going to Paris.”

“Why?” Gadreel's voice is a panicked squeal and he knows exactly why Metatron wants to go to Paris.

“I recently noticed, that using Leviathans or dark magic, is pretty useless, if I'm not on the ground.”

“But Master in your condition...”

“Gadreel,” Metatron still smiles but his voice is full of danger, “You do know the saying, if you want something to be done, you need to do it yourself, don't you?”

The bat nods, knowing he can't do anything to keep Metatron away from Castiel. The only thing he can hope for, is that Dean Winchester will protect the lost prince, just like he did before.  
“My rotten friends,” he hears Metatron announce, “It's time for us, to join forces completely. It's time for us, to leave this pit, and move to the ground. You and I, we will manage to kill Castiel, and then we will finally arrive in hell and sit next to the King and he will welcome us with joy and pride. And we will claim what is ours. We will fulfil the Novak curse, we will succeed and Castiel, Castiel will die!”

****

**On the boat**

When Dean wakes up, he enjoys the feeling of a comfortable bed and two warm arms wrapped around him. He blinks but then shuts his eyes again, trying to fall asleep again, when it hits him and he jerks up. Why is he lying in a comfortable bed and why are arms wrapped around him? He glances to his side and holy shit, the arms belong to a half naked, sleeping Cas. Why is he lying next to a half naked Cas, who's arms are around his torso, slightly pulling him back to bed?

Then he remembers, remembers them almost drowning, them breaking in into this room and most important, them kissing. Dean touches his lips with his fingers shortly, looking back at Cas. He has kissed Cas. Well actually, Cas has kissed him. Still, this was not meant to happen. This was not allowed to happen, still it did. Dean knows, that he can't be with Cas. If Michael really believes that Cas is Castiel, they can't be together. Cas will be a prince and Dean...Dean will be nothing, only traitor, a liar, a jerk.

He slowly takes Cas' arms, frees himself from them, gets up and walks into the bathroom. He stares at his image in the mirror, then throws some cold water in his face and gets dressed, glad that his clothes dried over night.

“Dean,” he jumps around and sees Cas standing in the door, and Dean notices relieved that Cas is wearing his clothes again.

“You were gone,” Cas points out lamely and Dean just nods.

“Yeah,” he clears his throat, “Uhm, listen, Cas, last night...”

“It was a mistake,” Cas says before Dean can finish his sentence. A weak “What,” escapes his lips.

“We both almost died, and it was just the rush of adrenalin, what caused our kiss. I totally understand, if you just want to forget it. We can pretend that it never happened,” Cas explains. It's perfect. It's just what Dean wants, right?

“Yeah...that's probably...the best,” Dean stutters and wonders why the words are coming so hard over his lips, “I mean the kisses were good,” he hurries to say.

“Really?” Cas asks and makes a step forward.

“Yes, it were a few of the best kisses I ever had,” Dean admits and it's totally true. He likes the memory of Cas' soft lips against his, Cas' warm breath against his skin, the taste of Cas on his tongue,

“But you are right,” he continues and realises that he is also walking towards Cas,” we should pretend it never happened.”

“I totally agree,” Cas' voice is only a raspy whisper and god they are standing close. Dean feels Cas' breath on his lips once again and swallows.

“I mean..not that it's...that it's a bad thing,” Dean stutters, “but, forgetting it would be the best,” who is he trying to kid. He wants to kiss Cas again so badly it almost hurts.

“As, I said, I totally agree.”

“We really shouldn't do it again.”

“Obviously.”

“It would ruin things.”

“Definitely.”

“Good.”

“Good,” and then Dean suddenly finds himself pressed against the door frame, Cas' mouth on his. And for the first time their kiss is full of passion, full of roughness, full of longing and lust. Dean's hands find themselves in Cas' black hair, pulling a bit on it, while Cas takes Dean's bottom lips between his teeth and pulls a bit too. A muffled moan escapes Dean's mouth when Cas' slips is tongue inside and deepens the kiss. He is almost disappointed when Cas leans back and separates their mouths, but before he can complain Cas' lips are wandering down his neck, sucking small love bites into his flesh.

“Fuck Cas,” Dean groans, overwhelmed by the feeling of Cas being all over him. He grinds his hips against Cas' and feels a bit like a horny teenager, who already got a hard one from making out. On the other hand Cas' lips are working some magic against Dean's skin, sending shivers down his spine and directly into his cock, and he can already feel the precum leaking. He wants to grind against Cas again, desperately seeking for friction, but instead Cas presses him harder against the door frame. Dean wants to huff, but he forgets everything the moment Cas cups his crotch through his pans.

“You're so hard for me, just from that little bit making out,” Cas says with a cocky smile and Dean sucks in a sharp breath, because by now Cas' fingers are tucking Dean's waistband and suddenly Cas' hand is wrapped around Dean's dick. He slowly starts to move up and down Dean's shaft, sweeping the precum over the head of Dean's cock and Dean moans wantonly, “So desperate and greedy for my touch,” Cas whispers directly in his ear while jerking off Dean. He was never a fan of dirty talk but holy shit Cas doing this was fucking hot. His mouth is pressed again against Dean's neck and his strokes are getting faster and faster. Dean doesn't know how much longer he can take this, he already feels a familiar and pleasant tugging in his stomach.  
“Shit Cas, I'm...I'm gonna,” he tries to say but his brain goes blank.

“Come for me,” Cas mumbles huskily and that, that sends Dean right over the edge. He tenses up and with a silent cry on his lips, he comes.

His breath is heavy and he is really glad that Cas is holding him, otherwise he would probably collapse on the floor. When Cas slowly pulls his hand out of Dean's pants he almost whimpers at the loss of touch but is ability to make any noise is suddenly gone when he sees, Cas lifting up his hand, covered in cum, to his lips and licks it clean.

“You taste really nice,” he says deadpan and Dean chokes on air almost half hard already. But this now should not be about him, he should really take care of Cas right now, and leans forward to press a soft kiss on Cas' lips. He wants to make Cas feel really good, but before he can do anything more the door to their rooms flies open and an angry sailor stands in front of them, “What are ya two doing here,” he yells.

Shit, is all Dean can think, “We'll take care of you later,” he whispers so only Cas can hear it and then grabs his hand, “and now run!”

 


	12. Don't you forget about me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm surprised myself that it took me less than 24 hours to update, but I'm really good at ignoring my responsibilities and I was really looking forward to finally write some Sabriel. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
> There are a few sentences in French in this chapter, the translation is in the notes at the end.  
> Thanks as always for the hits, kudos and comments.  
> Now have fun reading :)

This is not how Cas has imagined things going on. Okay, maybe handcuffs have been a part of his imagination, but not on _his_ hands and the place, he has imagined, hasn't been the office of an angry lieutenant. He sits in front of a desk, right next to Dean, both handcuffed to a chair. Maybe trying to run away from the lieutenant on a ship hasn't been the best idea. Dean gives him an apologetic look and corners of Cas' mouth are twitching up a bit. At least he is with Dean. Dean, who he has kissed, Dean, who has been all over Cas just minutes ago.

The lieutenant is going on, how they just can't break in in other rooms, and how it will cost them both really much, if they don't want go to prison, but Cas doesn't really get much of it, because he is busy staring at Dean. His angled face, covered in thousands of freckles, his pointy nose, his pink, beautiful, full lips, that fit so perfect against Cas', now giving him a soft smirk and of course his green eyes. His green eyes resting on Cas, like they are trying to see his soul.

Luckily they don't have to go to prison and they don't have to pay a lot of money, thanks to Sam, who comes in and saves not just their asses but the day as well. Sam whispers a few words to the lieutenant and all Cas can understand is him answering, “Well that explains the condition I found them in. And I can understand their behaviour now,” and Sam's eyes widen in surprise and confusion, but the lieutenant already turns towards Dean and Cas and frees them form the handcuffs.

“You are free to go, but you better don't travel with us again,” he says and Cas and Dean get up happily.

“Thank you,” Cas tries to be polite, but the lieutenant just rolls his eyes, “Well, I might not like what you have done and under normal circumstances you two would straight go to jail, but I'm not a monster. My wife Andrea and me did also all kind of crazy stuff, when we were on our honeymoon. But I would rather see it when you two enjoy the rest of yours not on this boat!”

Dean's and Cas' jaw drop, and Sam hurries up to grab their arms and pull them out of the office, “Thank you, again Lieutenant Lafitte,” he thanks the man.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, Dean faces Sam and asks reproaching, “Honeymoon?”

“Well I had to tell him something,” Sam answers annoyed, “And the first thing that came to my mind was you being drunk after just having married. And it worked. If you have problem with it, you shouldn't have done something so stupid. Why were you breaking in in another room anyway?”

Cas doesn't know how to reply to that question. Dean probably doesn't want his brother to find out about the thing they are having, what ever it is. It hurts him a bit, while he is desperately trying to think of a good lie. He really doesn't expect Dean to tell Sam the truth.

“Oh we just wanted to be thoughtful,” Dean mutters, slightly annoyed by Sam's judging tone, “I mean it would have been really awkward, Cas and me doing it, while you were asleep. Also we didn't want our orgasms to wake you up!”

Cas' jaw drops again and so does Sam's, who is now staring from Cas to Dean and reversed. This was really unexpected. But before either Cas nor Sam can say something, Dean takes Cas' hand,

“C'mon babe, you've heard the lieutenant, we should grab our stuff and leave this ship,” and pulls Cas with him, leaving a petrified Sam back.

As soon as they are around the next corner Dean stops, “Listen, I'm sorry. I should have asked first if telling Sam, was okay with you, I just...” but Cas doesn't let him finish the sentence. Instead he takes Dean's collar, pushes him against a wall and kisses him senseless. It's passionates, messy, hot and wet, but exactly what Cas' wants and kissing Dean just feels really good. They part after a few moments and both have to catch air, “So...I take it...that you....don't mind,” Dean stutters, still pressed against the wall.

“I really like you, Dean,” Cas says with a cocky smirk, “ so no, I don't mind. But we should better go on and take our stuff.”

He releases Dean from the wall and while they are walking back to their room, Dean takes Cas' hand once again and a warm feeling starts to flow through Cas' veins.

****

Sam is still a bit dumbstruck. Of course he has noticed the sexual tension between his brother and Cas, but he would have never thought they would get together so soon and then he would have never expected his brother to tell him. Dean has always been quiet about his relationships, at least about the few very serious ones, and he is pretty sure that Cas is something serious. It's the way Dean looks at him, the way he holds his hand, the way he gives Cas a short peck on his forehead, trying to calm him down, whispering encouraging words in his ear.

“You will be great, Gabriel will love you,” Sam can hear him say and Cas just nods nervously. Sam has never seen his brother being so affectionate with anybody.

Good that I didn't bet about this, Sam thinks and looks down at Kevin, who is napping in his lap. He wishes he could be as calm as the dog, he is really nervous himself. Not about Gabriel's reaction to Cas, if he is honest, no but about Gabriel himself. It have been years, he probably doesn't even remember Sam. Way too soon for his liking their carriage stops and their driver announces that they reached the mansion of the Duke Gabriel Novak.

Sam gets out and hopes that Dean doesn't notice his shaking legs and his sweaty hands, but Dean is way to focused on Cas. He slowly starts walking towards Gabriel's door. When he approaches it, he has to swallow and hesitatingly lifts his fist to knock. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Dean cupping Cas' face and caressing his hair. If those two are brave enough to commit something, than he should be brave enough to face an old crush. So he knocks.

When the door opens a young maid is standing in front of him, giving him a polite smile, “Bonjour Monsieur, comment je donne un coupe de main à vous?” she greets him. Sam's French is a bit rusty, but he replies, “Bonjour, j'm apelle Sam Winchester et je voudrais présenter le grand-duc Castiel Novak. Est-ce que le duc Gabriel est à la maison?” 

But before she can say anything she is pushed away and a man suddenly stands in front of Sam. He is a yay high, has long blond hair and his eyes are glistening like they are filled with liquid gold.

“Gabriel,” Sam whispers his heart beating so fast he is afraid it could jump out of his chest.

“Samsquatch,” Gabriel asks, “You are still denominationally tall and your hair could use a cut,” he jokes before he hugs Sam, even though hugging is not the right way to put it, he basically jumps in Sam's arms, almost throwing Sam to the ground. Sam hugs back tightly and inhales Gabriel's smell. He smells like sugar and cinnamon and like a sunny spring day.

There is a huge smile on Sam's face until he hears Gabriel whisper something against his chest, “You are not dead. Thanks god, you are not dead.”

It actually makes sense that Gabriel assumed that Sam might be dead. He has fought on the side of the royalists during the revolution and despite his elven years, he probably would have been killed, if they had caught him. So all this years Gabriel has thought, Sam was probably dead.

“I'm not,” Sam's throat is dry, “I'm alive. I'm here,” he caresses Gabriel's hair, tries to comfort him.

“Good,” he hears Gabriel say and then he finally lets Sam go and looks directly in his face, “So what are you doing here, except proving that you are still alive,” his voice is light and joking again, but there is something in his glaze, something melancholic and Dean clears his throat.

“Oh..uhm, yeah. You probably still remember my brother, Dean,” Sam steps aside so Gabriel has a better view.

“Hello, Dean-o,” Gabriel greets him with a wink, “And this is,” Sam continues but Gabriel doesn't let him.

“Castiel?” he interrupts Sam and his voice is full of shock and wonder.

****

First Sam Winchester appears on his door after ten years and now this. This guy standing right next to Dean, looks exactly like Castiel would look by now. The other “Castiels” are nothing compared to him, his hair as pitch black and messy like Michael's, his eyes bluer than the Seine, and the way he frowns and tilts his head really reminds Gabriel of the fourteen year old booknerd, that comes to his mind, when he thinks of Castiel. He now can't believe how he fell for those impostors and finally understands how Michael knew all this time, that they weren't Castiel. It's not only his looks and the way he moves, no it's something just about him, his aura, if you want so. Gabriel just knows that this has to be Castiel. Still, he reminds himself, he needs to do this like with all the others.

“Yes, this, this is Castiel,” Sam confirms.

“Why don't you come in,” Gabriel invites them in and they follow him. He casually notices that Dean's and Castiel's hands are entwined. Seems to be something in the family, he thinks with a small grin.

As soon as they are all in his living room, he starts asking Castiel the usual questions, about his childhood, their relatives, how he likes his tea (he doesn't like tea, only coffee, black). Castiel answers all questions correct and Gabriel believes more and more that this, this is really his lost younger brother. One question still remains. He likes to ask it, even though Michael never told him the answer, he just likes to hear different stories, or how the more obvious impostors start sweating desperately thinking of a lie. He hopes, this Castiel knows a good lie, if he is a liar.

“I've got one last question for you,” he announces and Castiel nods, “How did you manage to escape from the palace during the revolution?”

****

It's over. Dean knows that now, it's over. Michael has told Gabriel how they escaped, and Cas has no idea. It's over. He turns towards the wall, doesn't want to see Cas' helpless face, his desperation and the growing anger in Gabriel's face as soon as he will realize that Cas is not really Castiel.

“There was this boy,” he suddenly hears Cas' voice, calm, normal, but a bit distant, “he was a kitchen boy and he...he opened a wall,” Dean's heart stops, “I'm sorry, that's ridiculous, nobody can open walls,” Caslaughs softly.

Dean is petrified, he can't stop staring at Cas. No, not Cas, but Castiel. The real Castiel. The lost prince, heir to the russian throne. The Castiel, he has saved as a kitchen boy, the Castiel he has thought every day about, since the revolution. Until Cas, came into his life, and actually that means he has never really stopped thinking about Castiel. Dean swallows hard, tires to breathe, but the air in the room won't get into his lungs. He just stands there, eyes locked on Castiel and how he is still talking with Sam and Gabriel. Dean needs air, now.

He rushes outside in the small garden, where Kevin is waiting for him, jumping up and down excited. But Dean has no time for the dog right now. He needs to clear his thoughts, he actually needs to start thinking at all. But there is only one thing going on in his mind: _Cas is Castiel. Cas is Castiel. Cas is the fucking real Castiel._

He breathes in and out, trying to calm himself, but he can't. He has no idea what to do. Should he tell Castiel the truth? That he was the kitchen boy, that Cas is the real Castiel, that Dean actually just planned to use him? He knows when he tells Castiel the last part, he will lose him forever. Castiel will hate him. But on the other hand, Castiel is a real prince, nobody will approve their relationship. What should he do, what should he do.

But before he can come to a conclusion, Sam storms outside, yelling full of joy, “WE MADE IT! WE MADE IT! Cas was brilliant, we made it, Dean,” and hugs his older brother.

“Sam, listen,” Dean tries to tell him, but Sam doesn't let him, “Michael has stopped seeing people tough, but Gabriel will take us to the russian ballet and we will meet Michael there. Oh Cas was just brilliant.”

“Sam,” Dean tries again, but in this moment Castiel follows them in the garden, a huge smile on his lips.

“Gabriel wants to show us Paris. We will see the entire city, Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, isn't that wonderful?”

His voice is so full of joy, excitement and happiness, Dean immediately has to smile back, even though he doesn't really feel like smiling.

“Are you two coming,” Cas asks and Dean just nods. He moves over to Cas and Cas takes his hand. Dean really likes the feeling, it is pleasant and makes himself feel save. He glances over to Cas, who pulls him excited back inside. 

In this moment Dean makes a decision, he won't tell Cas. Nothing. Michael will see Cas, will see that he is Castiel, will make him a prince and Dean, Dean will say his farewell and vanish. He doesn't even want to take the money. He just wants that Cas is happy and has his family back. And Dean obviously doesn't belong to the family. 

When Cas looks back at him, Dean gives him a smile. He will enjoy the last two days, he will have with Cas. He will make the most of them and then, then it all will be over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My French is a bit rusty as well, so if I translated anything wrong, just let me know :)
> 
> "Hello Sir, how can I help you?"
> 
> "Hello, my name is Sam Winchester and I would like to present the Grandduke Castiel Novak. Ist Duke Gabriel zu Hause?"


	13. Paris holds the key to your heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than usual, simply because I've got a lot to do for school next week and don't know if I will manage to update.  
> Anyway, here have some fluff and smut and enjoy reading the new chapter :)

It's late afternoon when they leave Gabriel's mansion. Of course Gabriel has insisted on dressing them up first. Dean has been afraid Gabriel would dress them in some ridiculous new french fashion, but now, looking at himself in the mirror, he is really glad Gabriel chose grey pants and a simple white shirt. But he honestly considers embracing Gabriel in a bone crushing hug, when he sees Cas walking down the stairs.

He is wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button down, sleeves rolled up, the top buttons opened. The shirt matches his electric blue eyes perfectly and his black messy hair just frames his face perfectly. Dean's mouth goes dry and his knees are shaking a bit. Cas looks just stunning, he is the most beautiful person Dean has ever seen.

And then, then Cas smiles at him, a soft and happy smile, and Dean knows he is screwed, because he is in fucking love with Cas. He actually has been since they kissed in the rain in the middle of the night on the boat, but he has never really realized it until now. He is in love. It's like he is floating a few inches above the floor and his heart is beating constantly but faster than usual. And he knows he shouldn't feel this way, he knows this has no future, he knows Cas will never be his. But all that is forgotten, the moment Cas takes Dean's hand. Dean stops caring, stops worrying, stops thinking. It's just him and Cas. That's all what counts right now.

“You look...” beautiful, stunning, amazing, like the birth of a star, Dean wants to say, but all that comes over his lips is, “great.”

But Cas seems to understand. His smile widens a bit and he replies with a simple, “You too,” and then gives Dean short peck on the lips.

A sigh escapes Dean when they part, he closes his eyes and presses his forehead against Cas', his fingers resting on Cas' collar. He wants this moment to last forever, just them holding each other, for all eternity. No royals, no lies, no angst, no goodbye, just him feeling Cas' heart beat against his chest, Cas' breath against his lips, “I wish we could stay like this,” he whispers.

“Hey guys, are you ready? Oh gee,” their little moment gets interrupted by Gabriel and Sam, who are approaching the entry hall, “Are they always like this?” Gabriel asks Sam.

“Oh you should have seen them, before they finally sorted things out. The sexual tension was killing me,” Sam jokes and Kevin barks encouraging. Cas just rolls with his eyes and takes Dean's hand once again, “Come on, lets get out of here,” he whispers with a smile and pulls Dean out through the door.

The dusk hasn't really started yet, but the sun is getting lower and lower, leaving Paris in a beautiful light. Gabriel leads them up a hill, called Montmartre. It's a breathtaking place, small alleys, filled with little cafes and street artist everywhere. Somewhere someone is playing jazz and the smell of fresh baked bread lingers in the air. Everything is just so colourful, relaxed and so different from the cold, oppressed St. Petersburg. The people all seem so friendly, all having a smile on their lips. In the corners of the streets people are sitting, casually talking or philosophising over one or two bottles filled with red wine. Laughter fills the place and Dean senses how Cas beams full of excitement. He drags Dean from artist to artist, from musician to musician and from cafe to cafe.

“Hey,” he hears Gabriel shout form the other side of the street, “how about we just meet here for dinner around eight?”

Dean just manages to nod, before Cas drags him to the next place. It's a young, blond girl sketching the scenery of the street, the people, the shops, the entire atmosphere.

“Wow, that looks beautiful,” Dean hasn't noticed that he said it out loud until the girl lifts up her head and says, “Merci. Do you want me to draw you et ton chéri?” she asks with a bright smile and a heavy french accent.

“You would do that?” Cas is really excited now.

She just nods, “Stand là et embrassez,” and points at a small spot in front of her. Dean and Cas understand her enough to get, that they are supposed to hug for the painting. Nothing Dean would complain about, he lays his hands on Cas' hips, and Cas' hands are loosely hanging over Dean's shoulders. They are staring in each others eyes, a shy smile on Dean's lips, a cocky smile on Cas'. When have things started to change like this, Dean wonders, thinking back to the time, when he was the one smirking. But on the other hand Cas' smirk is real and happy, Dean only used his to build up a wall and hide himself. But Cas just managed to strip him bare, to be vulnerable and normally he would hate it, hate that he could be hurt any second, but Cas also makes him feel save and comfortable. Dean knows Cas would never hurt him, but Dean is afraid he will eventually hurt Cas and that, that will destroy him.

But before he can think more about this, the girl tells them, that she is finished and Cas leans froward and kisses Dean. By now Dean should be used to the feeling, they made out a couple times, hell Cas has even jerked him off, but still, every time their lips touch, Dean's heart starts to stutter, his body forgets how to breathe and his mind becomes one big, blank space.

The girl clears her throat and Dean and Cas both turn towards her and she hands them the painting.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Cas compliments her, “How much do we owe you?”

She just shakes her head, “No, c'est a gift,” she explains, “to cèlébret your amour.”

“Oh. Thank you so much then,” Cas thanks her and gives her his brightest smile. She just nods and leaves. The painting is really good and there is a tiny signature at the bottom saying “Joanna Harvell”. Maybe Dean and Cas can talk to Gabriel to let her work for the palace.

The sun is sinking down further and further. “Come on,” Cas is already walking around again, “I want to see the sunset from Sacré-Cœur.”

Dean just follows him, a smile on his lips, the painting in the pocket of his pants.

Sacré-Cœur is breathtaking, but not just because they are out of breath after climbing up the endless stairs to get there, or because the cathedral is simply beautiful, but because they can see the entire city from there. Cas and Dean both sit down on the top stair, looking over Paris. They can see the Eiffel Tower and Notre Damme from there. They can also see the reflection of the sunset on the Seine. The entire sky is coloured in a shades of pink, purple and orange, the first lights are lit down in the city and in the distance they can spot the blue waves of the Seine, but Dean has only eyes for Cas.

****

Sam isn't sure if he should feel relieved or regretful, when Dean and Cas are walking away from them, even though it's nice he doesn't have to run anymore to catch up with them, because Cas acts like a five year old on a sugar rush.

Talking about sugar rush, he turns around to Gabriel, who gives him a small smile. They are staring at each other for a few seconds, before Gabriel breaks the awkward silence, “Oh, I really need to show you this bakery, they make the best pains au chocolate, there are,” he says and starts moving.

Sam just follows him, feeling uncomfortable. Till now they have talked a lot, but only about causalities, sometimes their brothers, but about nothing really important. At some point they have even talked about the freaking weather. Both are avoiding their childhood or the ten years that have past since then, but Sam really feels like they should talk about it. But they simply don't and the tension between them gets worse and worse.

But when Gabriel hands him one of those pains au chocolate with the words “I always loved chocolate,” Sam is done playing chicken.

“I know,” he starts, “You were always eating some, back in Russia, when we were children.”

Gabriel doesn't dare to look him in the eyes, instead he faces the floor and mumbles, “You should also really try the apple tarte...”

“Gabriel, can we please forget the sweets for a moment and I don't know...talk,” Sam asks tired of doing this stupid little dance, tired of being a coward.

“And what do you wanna talk about,” Gabriel whispers shy, eyes still glued to the floor.

“Maybe the last ten years,” Sam is getting impatient and then, then Gabriel finally lifts his head.

“So what do you want to tell me? How horrible the last ten years were for you? How much you had to suffer after my family left? How god damn sorry I should feel for abandoning you?”

“What..no, Gabriel,” Sam begins to stutter, but Gabriel already continues speaking, “Because believe me Sammy, I sure as hell am sorry and there was not a day I didn't feel awful about it. About leaving you and your family behind, about what the revolutionaries might have done to you, if they had caught you, about you probably being dead. Fuck Sammy, I have thought you had died and I blamed myself for it and I still do blame myself for everything that happened to you.”

“For the love of God, would you please shut up,” Sam tries to stop Gabriel's rambling and he does, “I'm not mad at you for leaving Russia, they would have killed you. Not me. I was an eleven year old child, if they had caught me I could have said I had been brainwashed. That's it. They would not have killed or tortured me. And my life wasn't miserable. Sure it wasn't living in a palace either, but it was good enough. And as you can clearly see, I am not dead. Here, if you not believe me,” Sam grabs Gabriel's hand and presses it on his chest, “ Feel my heart beat.” Maybe this has been a stupid idea, because Sam's heart beats like he has run a marathon and Gabriel standing only inches away form him doesn't slow down his pulse either and Sam has to swallow hard. Gabriel is first staring at his hand resting on Sam's chest, then his eyes wander up until their glaze is locked with Sam's.

“You obviously are,” he points out lamely but doesn't remove his hand from Sam's body. Sam just manages to nod.

Someone clears their throat and both jump around and realize that they are still standing in the bakery and both start blushing.

“Maybe we should leave,” Sam whispers.

“We better,” Gabriel chuckles and lets his hand wander down Sam's chest until it reaches his hand, he grabs it and then pulls Sam out of the bakery.

They are just standing outside, giggling a bit and it feels good, even better when Gabriel gives Sam a huge smile.

“Okay, how about we trade stories,” Gabriel suggests, “I tell you about things I've done in Paris, you tell me about your live in St. Petersburg.”

“Deal,” Sam agrees, “but aren't we supposed to meet with Dean and Castiel in like an hour? I don't know if that will be enough time.”

“Hmm, you're right. Wait here for a second,” Gabriel answers and hurries to the other side to the street, where a little restaurant is. Sam can see him talking with one of the waiters and then return.

“What have you done,” he asks curiously.

“Let's say our two love birds are going to have a nice romantic dinner all by themselves,” Gabriel explains with a smug grin, “And now come on, I'm gonna show you the rest of the city and we share stories.”

****

Time runs fast and Cas would be sad about it, if he weren't so hungry right now. He is almost relived when it's almost eight and he and Dean start walking back to the restaurant, where they are supposed to meet Sam and Gabriel. But when they arrive there is no sign of Gabriel or Sam.

“Hm, that's weird,” Dean points out, “Sam is never late,” but before they can start looking for their brothers a voice behind them asks, “Monsieur Winchester?”

They both turn around and Dean nods, “Yeah.” The man, who has asked the question seems to be a waiter and has an envelop in his hand, giving it to Dean.

Cas watches curiously how Dean opens the envelop and the reads the letter inside, “Seems like we're dining alone,” he explains to Cas, “This is from Gabriel. He and Sam won't make it but he has already ordered and payed for us, we just need to follow this waiter.”

“Okay, then let's go, I'm starving,” Cas demands and Dean just chuckles while they follow the waiter. He leads them trough the restaurant, behind the kitchen, and even upstairs and Cas starts to wonder what kind of restaurant Gabriel has booked, but then the waiter opens a door and when Cas steps outside his breath catches. They are standing on a rooftop, filled with plants, paper lamps and a table in the middle of it all. The view is stunning and Dean and he are standing just there for a few seconds until the waiter asks them to sit down.

Cas' legs are shaking a bit when they do and his palms are getting sweaty, he has no idea why. He has been around Dean all day, he made out with him, they kinda had sex, then why is he suddenly so nervous?

Dean gives him a smile and Cas' is fluttering. He grins back trying to hide the fact that he is squirrelly.

Dean doesn't seem to notice though. Instead he just sighs, “I hope Gabriel didn't order snails for us.”

“They eat snails over here,” Cas asks, hoping Dean is just making a joke.

But Dean just nods, some concern in his eyes, “Ugh, gross,” Cas comments and both start to laugh. Dean harder than Cas and Cas rather finds himself watching Dean, than laughing himself. Dean is throwing his head back, mouth wide open, eyes shut and the noises that are leaving his throat, they are sending a tickling feeling through Cas' body. And that's the moment when it hits him. He is in love with Dean, with the way he laughs, how he is flustered when Cas makes him a compliment, how he just gives Cas a sweet smile or a shit eating grin, Cas just loves it. Loves him. He loves Dean Winchester.

By now Dean has stopped laughing and notices that Cas went silent, “Hey, Cas. Is something wrong?”

“No, I'm just..” Cas struggles to find the right words. He is not ready to tell Dean yet, so he chooses to say something different, “Happy,” he finishes his sentence, “I'm happy.”

The waiter comes in this right moment, luckily not serving them snails but other exotic dishes. The taste all amazing and Dean and Cas are really having fun. Dean tells him a lot stories about how he faked passports and lived as a thief. His stories are always funny, not sad or full of bad memories. Cas figures that Dean's live has been unusual, but not that horrible as he has thought. Cas on the other hand tells Dean about how it was growing up in an orphanage and how he and his friends always pranked the mean educator. They are laughing, feeling a bit dizzy from the champagne they are drinking and are simply having a good time. Cas really enjoys being with Dean.

The highlight of their dinner is clearly the apple tarte or more the noises Dean makes while eating it. His moans are wanton and doing things to Cas. He swallows hard and tries to focus on his own slice, but fails miserably.

When they are finished they both feel full and very satisfied.

“Up for a walk,” Dean asks, “Gabriel also left us tickets for the Eiffel Tower. I think they let people up till midnight. When we go now, we can manage it.”  
Cas just nods happily on which Dean jokes, “Are you ever going to stop smiling.”

“Not as long as I am with you,” Cas replies and he is serious. Dean is the reason for his happiness, he makes Cas feel comfortable and home. He never had one, but with Dean, things are different. Dean is his home.

“Uhm...thanks,” Dean stutters and blushes. Cas just takes his hand and they go. They walk along the Seine, enjoying the mild night and the night sky above them. Cas points out a few constellations and explains their names to Dean.

“How do you know so much about stars,” Dean asks him.

“I've probably read a book about them,” Cas shrugs. But it's a bit weird, because he can't remember having read a book in the orphanage, they actually didn't have any books there. Well, he will probably never know.

“And this is the Orion, he was a great hunter in ancient Greek,” Cas continues, “And you know, if I connected those freckles,” he adds and runs his fingers over Dean's cheeks, who starts laughing, “It would look exactly the same.”

“You are crazy, Cas,” Dean chuckles and Cas replies with a sassy, “Only for you,” and kisses Dean. It starts out gently, Cas' hands softly caressing through Dean's hair, Dean's arms around his hips, but it gets more passionated. Cas starts nibbling on Dean's top lip and Dean's tongue is exploring Cas' mouth, sending shivers from his head to his toes. Cas pulls a bit stronger on Dean's hair and Dean moans in Cas mouth, and Jesus this should not be so hot, but Cas can''t help it. He grinds his hips against Dean's desperately seeking friction. Dean seems to have a similar thought and grinds back, pulling Cas' hips closer.

They have to part at some point, to catch breath and to swallow. Both are panting a bit and Dean only manages to say something with a lot of effort, “Should stop....” and Cas frowns. Why should they stop, but Dean already mumbles “Eiffel Tower,” and points in it's direction, hardly holing himself on his legs.  
And then Cas, remember, that they actually planned on being there before midnight. Well, “Screw the Eiffel Tower,” he says, “It's still gonna be there tomorrow,” and then grabs Dean's collar and yanks him closer for another kiss.

****

Gabriel and Sam have decided not to explore Paris any longer and went straight to Gabriel's mansion, where they have been sitting in the garden, eating bread, cheese and drinking fancy wine, and telling each other everything about the past ten years. Gabriel is fascinated how Sam managed to survive in St. Petersburg and the fact that he is basically a petty criminal should not turn Gabriel on the way it does. But there is also the bitter smack of guilt, even though Sam doesn't seem to mind his past.

“Stop doing this,” Sam interrupts his thoughts.

“Doing what?”

“You look like you are blaming yourself again,” damn it, Sam could really read him like a book, “I've told you I am fine, so stop doing it.”

“Sorry,” Gabriel mumbles shyly. God, usually he is not so shy, so closed. He likes to joke and play pranks to people, he is confident and funny and now. Now he can barely say an entire sentence without blushing. What ever Sam is doing to him, must be beyond witchcraft, he thinks. Or maybe, it's just the fact that you crushed pretty hard on him when you were children and now he is even more gorgeous and smart and perfect and it makes you nervous, a small voice says in his head, and Gabriel knows, that the voice is right. But what if Sam doesn't feel the same way? What if he only sees Gabriel as a friend, it occurs to him. He could simply ask Sam, but what if that would scare Sam away? He can't lose Sam, not again, not after he just found him again.

“Gabe,” Sam rips him back to reality.

“Hm, what,” he asks a bit confused.

“I asked you if everything is alright,” Sam explains, worry and concern in his eyes, “You were so quiet all day, what is really unusual for you.”

“Yes...I'm...I'm just.. a bit...,” Gabriel is looking for the right words. It's like Sam shut off his brain and Gabriel just feels dizzy, anxious and at the same time like his floating a few inches above the floor, “I'm just a bit overwhelmed,” he finally manages to say. And it's true. A thunderstorm of emotions is rushing through his mind and he just can't do this any longer. He needs to go to bed, clear his thoughts.

“Maybe I should go to bed,” he hears himself saying and gets up.

Sam nods and gets up, “Yeah it's late. It was a long day and sleeping sounds just fine.”

“Okay. Good night, Sam,” Gabriel mumbles and already turns away from Sam, ready to walk into the entrance hall and upstairs to his room.

“You too. And oh, Gabriel?”

“Hm,” he turns around again and suddenly there are lips pressed against his and hands are cupping his face. He is so in shock, it takes him a few seconds to realise that Sam is kissing him but then he melts into the kiss. He stands on his tiptoes, hands curled around Sam's neck and lips locked on Sam's. He is kissing Sam, holy shit he is kissing Sam Winchester, is all that goes through his mind.

Way too early for his liking they part and he needs to take a deep breath to calm himself. His legs are shaking, his heart is beating god damn fast and Sam is just giving him a smug grin, “Sleep well,” he says, turns around and goes to his room, like nothing has happened. Gabriel is still standing there, dumbstruck, not able to move. He has just kissed Sam Winchester, it occurs to him and unaware his fingers are touching his lips.

After a few more minutes, he finally starts to move. He shakes his head, still not quite believing what just happened and walks towards the entrance hall. He is just about to step inside when the door opens and Castiel and Dean are stumbling inside, all over each other, making out like horny teenagers. Gabriel is really glad his room is far, far away from theirs.

****

Dean is not quite sure how they managed to make it back to Gabriel's house and he doesn't even want to ask himself how they got upstairs. Especially not when his shirt is ripped from his chest and he is pushed back falling into a bed. Cas' mouth is all over him, sucking love bites into his neck, his teeth scratching over his skin, his tongue toying with Dean's nipples, all he can do is whimper, moan and whine.

He is so distracted by the sensation of Cas' lips slowly wandering down from his chest over his stomach to his pelvis, pressing kisses on his exposed skin, that he didn't even notice that Cas has yanked him out of his pants.

At least not until Cas is nuzzling his thighs, kissing and touching him basically everywhere except for the part Dean wants Cas to touch the most.

“Cas, please,” he begs and he can feel Cas smile against his skin before suddenly a pair of lips is wrapped around his cock. Dean sucks in a sharp breath while Cas' mouth is moving up and down, his tongue swirling over the head of Dean's cock, already leaking with precum.

Dean's hips start to buckle and Cas presses him down with one hand, the other one cupping his balls, thumb swiping over them. When a finger starts circling his hole, Dean escapes a deep groan and Cas takes it as encouragement and pushes inside him.

Dean would ask when Cas got vaseline, but he can't form a proper sentence anymore, completely taken apart from the feeling of his dick in the heat of Cas' mouth, and Cas fingering his hole. He takes the second finger as well as the first one, thrusting back, trying to get more of Cas inside him. Cas moves his fingers in and out, scissoring Dean, opening wide. Dean buries his hands in Cas' messy hair and if Cas doesn't stop blowing him, Dean is going to come way too soon.

“Stop, please,” he manages to say breathlessly, “Need you,” he whimpers hoping Cas does understand and he does.

“Patience, Dean,” he mumbles and bends over Dean, kissing him passionately, while a third finger moves inside Dean. This time it burns a bit, but Dean doesn't mind. Especially not when Cas twists his fingers so, that he brushes over Dean's prostate and makes him see stars. A loud moan comes over Dean's lips, while Cas is now sucking his nipples again.

Cas strokes his fingers in and out a few times more, hitting Dean's sweet spot every god damn time, before he pulls them out completely. Dean whines at the loss, feels empty, but only seconds later he feels the head of Cas' cock pushing softly against his entrance.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already,” he half demands half begs desperately.

Cas lifts and eyebrow but chuckles softly and then sinks deeper and deeper into Dean. And holy shit, his dick is huge, stretching Dean out pretty much, but he loves being full, loves being stuffed. He wraps his legs around Cas' waist trying to pull him closer and when Cas is buried completely inside him, Cas moans wantonly, his eyes shut, his mouth wide open, “Ugh, you're so tight Dean,” and Dean's arousal grows even more. He wants Cas to move, to fuck him good and proper, he needs Cas.

“God damn it, move, Cas,” the words come out broken and weak, not exactly like Dean has wanted to say it, but he gives a shit, because Cas finally starts moving. He pulls out of Dean slowly and bows down to press their lips together, before moves inside Dean again. He is gender and his pace is slow at first, but starts moving faster and faster.

All sort of noises escape Dean's mouth and they make Cas go fast, thrust harder and Dean just loves it. Loves how their tender love making gets more passionated, how Cas snaps his hips, how his balls smack against Dean's ass. Cas pounds him hard and keeps hitting his prostate, making Dean a shivering mess, shaking, wanting, longing.

Cas' moans and whines are muffled against Dean's skin, his mouth biting Dean's flesh, his tongue licking the sweat form Dean's skin, his lips whispering praises against Dean's body.

“You're so beautiful, Dean,” by now Dean is trembling, his eyes shut, his pulse beating madly, “So perfect for me,” Cas continues. With every new thrust comes a new praise, and Dean can't take it, it's too much, “ 'm not,” he whimpers, trying to make Cas shut up, but Cas doesn't. He starts stroking Dean's cheeks and says with a hushed voice, “Open your eyes, Dean.”

And Dean does, immediately staring into the blue of Cas' eyes. Cas gaze is filled desire and lust, but also full of affection and devotion, it almost breaks Dean.

“So good for me, Dean,” Cas mumbles and crushes their lips together once more, his hips moving faster and faster, hitting Dean's inside harder and harder. Cas is sucking out all the air of his lungs, kissing him wild, tongue sliding over the top of Dean's mouth, leaving him breathless.

Cas' hips start to stutter and Dean knows Cas must be close and suddenly Cas wraps his hands around Dean's cock and starts stroking. Dean is falling apart under Cas, trying to thrust himself back on Cas' cock, but also aching towards Cas' hands, crumbling under Cas' intense stare. He can't help but cry out in pleasure, Cas' name on his hips. His scream makes Cas come immediately and the sensation of Cas shooting his hot, wet cum in his ass sends Dean over the edge as well. His eyes roll back and his vision goes white, and with a scream he comes too.

Both Cas and Dean are breathing heavily and Cas collapses on top of Dean.

“Ugh, you're heavy,” Dean complains teasing, pressing a soft kiss on Cas' temple.

“Apologies,” Cas murmurs and shifts so that his elbows are placed next to Dean's waist and he can lift himself up, to give Dean a tender kiss, “I'm gonna clean us up,” Cas announces and slowly pulls out of Dean, to get up.

Dean whimpers a bit, wanting Cas back inside him, but he is to exhausted to say anything and getting cleaned up is probably not a bad idea. He is sweat, sticky and covered in his cum, not forgetting Cas' cum dripping out of him.

Cas comes back a seconds later, a towel in his hand, cleaning up the mess on Dean's tummy and Dean expects him to do the same on his thighs, but instead suddenly something wet and hot is pushing inside his lose hole and he jerks up.

“Jesus, Cas, you..,” he starts but Cas already presses him back on the mattress and swipes his tongue over Dean's rim. Dean lets out a loud groan, too exhausted and too turned on to trying to keep quiet.

Cas' slowly pushes his tongue deeper inside Dean, sucking, twisting and the sensation drives Dean mad. His hands curl into fists, grabbing desperately the sheds, his knuckles turning white. He is shaking, trembling. Cas licking him clean is just too much, his tongue pushing in and out, fucking him into oblivion. And suddenly with another loud cry he comes again, clenching around Cas' tongue.

He is panting hard, not able to move a single muscle.

“Was that really necessary, Cas,” he asks, even though he is not really complaining.

“If you had seen your fucked whole, dripping with my cum, you would not have been able to resist either,” Cas explains, and cleans Dean up once again. Where the hell has he learned to dirt talk like this, Dean wonders, but he is too tired to think more about it.

Jesus, if that hadn't been the best sex he has ever had. Sure he has had awesome sex, but it was nothing compared against sex with Cas. Sex with Cas is mind blowing. It is gentle and tender love making in the one moment and then turns in hot, rough fucking. Dean sighs content, while Cas crawls back on the bed, and curls around Dean and presses a few kisses on Dean's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

“Are you okay,” he asks softly.

“Never been better,” Dean answers sleepy, “need to do that again.”

Cas chuckles but kisses Dean's neck, agreeing. Dean snuggles closer against Cas, feeling cared about and save. He feels, Cas' heart beat against his back and his breath on his neck and it's the best feeling in the world. Cas is warm and comfortable, holding Dean tight, while Dean dozes off in a world full of dreams. But no dream is as wonderful as falling asleep right next to Cas.

 


	14. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry it took me so long, but I kinda had a writers block on this story and then there was school and other things, and the short story, I'm sorry I was busy. I will definitely not need a month for the next chapter, but it will take me some time as well, because it's going to be very complex and I'm going to be on Tenariffe for the first two weeks of April. But I promise I will give my best to update as soon as possible.

  
Cas doesn't like mornings. He hates getting up and leaving his comfortable bed, he always turns around a thousands times and mutters something about another five minutes that eventually turn in to fifty minutes. And whoever has to wake him up is going to regret it, because Cas doesn't like to be woken up. Except for today.

Today he wakes up to the smell of coffee and croissants and to a pair of lips softly pressed against his hair. Two arms wrap around his body and a soft voice whispers into his ear, “Morning sunshine.”

Cas opens his eyes, still sleepy and turns around to see Dean, who lies next to him already fully dressed.

“Hello Dean,” Cas whispers back a light smile on his lips, the memories of last night slowly coming back, sending a warm, floating feeling through his entire body.

They have breakfast in bed, lying lazy in the sheets, feeding each other with croissants covered in jam and fresh fruits, making out a bit, basically just enjoying a relaxed morning. Cas wishes they could stay like this forever, snuggled together, having a good time just the two of them in Gabriel's house. He is happy, Dean makes him happy and he can't stop pressing soft kisses against Dean's skin, his soft lips meeting Dean's stubbles, he feels giddy and never wants this to end. But sadly they can't.

“Maybe we should go down,” Dean interrupts their sloppy making out, “Gabriel still wants to buy you a fancy suit for tonight.”

As soon as Dean mentions tonight, Cas I filled with anxiety. He has actually not thought a lot about meeting Michael in the last 24 hours, simply because he is scared. He tries not to show, tires not to stiffen, but Dean notices that something is wrong. He cups Cas' face and looks him deep in the eyes, his own filled with affection.

“Hey, don't worry,” he soothes Cas, “everything will be okay. Michael will recognise you and be happy that you're back.”

Cas just nods, Dean is probably right. He is so glad that Dean is at his side, he doesn't know what he would do without him, and once again Cas is struck by this feeling, this warm glow, this punching realisation, he loves Dean.

Cas actually opens his mouth, ready to make a sappy love confession, but Dean just presses a kiss against his temple and whispers, “C'mon let's go down,” and climbs out of the bed.

Maybe later, Cas thinks, gets up and dressed and follows Dean.

When they walk downstairs they see Sam and Gabriel standing very close together, whispering, laughing silent. They don't even notice Cas and Dean, not until Dean clears his throat.

They jump apart, like six year olds, who have been caught secretly eating sweets, and Sam blushes a lot, Gabriel just gives them a smirk.

“Didn't you want to take Cas shopping,” Dean asks a bit grumpy, giving them both a dangerous glare.

“Yeah, it's about time, we're probably gonna meet you tonight at the opera,” Gabriel says and gestures Cas to follow him, “ Come on, Castiel,” and Cas does.

They actually have a really good time. Gabriel is funny and interesting, he knows a lot about Paris and the rest of the world.

“Oh, I remember, you always loved traveling, You always wanted to be an explorer, when we were kids, “ Cas chuckles and then frowns. Did Sam and Dean really tell him this? But it hast to be true since Gabriel nods with a laugh.

“Yes, I always wanted adventures, you preferred reading about them,” Gabriel admits with a smirk, “And well eyeing the kitchen boy.”

“I did what?”

“Don't deny it, Cassie. You always secretly had a thing for Dean, it has to be destiny that he was the one, who found you,” Gabriel explains and a lot of things are rushing through his mind. First of all the nickname. It feels weird but somehow familiar hearing it form Gabriel and then second _HE HAD DONE WHAT WITH DEAN?_ Gabriel couldn't be serious, because that means...that means Dean knew Castiel. The real Castiel, Cas still is not sure that he is the real one. Sure Dean told him, that he used to work in the palace, but he never told Cas that he knew Castiel in person. And if Castiel had have a crush on Dean, does that mean that Dean had a crush on Castiel as well. Is he only attracted to Cas because he is basically the dopplegänger of Castiel? 

Cas head started to hurt, mixing up information he got about Castiel and his own memory. Images are flashing through his head and Cas doesn't know anymore if it are his own, or just things he was told. And if he really is Castiel, does that mean he has always been attracted to Dean and Dean to him. This is just way to confusing. Cas really needs to know if he is the real Castiel. He needs to see Michael.

“If you think so,” he replies to Gabriel, his voice weak. 

“Duh, you were both always secretly watching each other and both didn't notice the other one. It was hilarious, Sam and I actually had a bet, when you two would finally get around.”

So Dean had crushed on Castiel. Cas doesn't know if he feels better or worse now, there are just so many questions and he can't think of them right now. So he tries to change the subject.

“So you also liked Sam for a really long time, huh?” 

And it works. Gabriel can't stop talking about Sam, how clever he is, how funny and Cas can relax again. They continue walking until they find a good tailor, who promises to make an excellent suit for Cas till tonight.

While he takes Cas' measurements Gabriel still can't shut up Sam, and Cas wonders with an amused smile if he and Dean are exactly like this.

“....and then, last night, he kissed me,” Gabriel rips Cas back into reality.

“He did what?”

“He said good night and then he kissed me,” Gabriel repeats blushing a bit.

“Oh Gabriel, that is awesome,” Cas says and holds in for a second. Now he is even using Dean's vocabulary. He shakes his head with an amused chuckle and once again he is hit by this warm, tingling feeling. 

Gabriel just gives him this knowing look, and Cas is sure, Gabriel might have the same experience every time he thinks about Sam.

 


End file.
